Jugando con el destino
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Harry Potter fue dejado esa noche en la puerta de sus tíos con una carta explicativa en las manos. Y dos días despues Harry volvería a ser abandonado ante las puertas de un orfanato en Londres. Semi AU. Dark Harry y Tomarry/Harmort incluido.
1. chapter 1

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..."

Voldemort sonrió. Estúpido viejo chocho. Él era el señor oscuro, no caería tan fácilmente en los trucos de Dumbledore. Habian muchas maneras de evitar una profecia, y esta no era la excepción. Él tendría que escogerlo, adelantarse y dar el primer paso pero ¿por que se molestaría en iniciar una profecia que podría ser su final?

-Me has servido bien Severus-susurro agradecido

-Mi señor...

Voldemort le interrumpió alzando la mano-Se lo que vas a pedir Severus. Abogaras por tu amiga sangre sucia, que lleva en el vientre a el hijo de Potter.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Estaba temeroso de que ella fuera la elegida, no necesitaba hacer un recuento para saber cuantas veces ella se había enfrentado a su señor directamente, desafiándolo, con la fiereza impresa en su rostro y la valentía de su casa. Eso fue antes de que se ocultara, antes de enterarse de su embarazo y que Severus la perdiera de vista totalmente

-Están también los Longbottom mi señor- acoto apresuradamente.

-Necesito pensar. Retírate.

Con una inclinación Severus Snape abandono la sala de su señor.

Era muy sabido que el señor tenebroso nunca tomaba una decisión a la ligera. Buscaba cada ángulo de la situacion y se inclinaba hacia aquella que mas le favorecía. Por eso, cuando dio con la alternativa inclino su cabeza y rio como no lo hacia hace bastante tiempo.

-Bien Dumbledore, pretenderé caer en tu juego.

Toco la marca sobre su brazo concentrándose únicamente en algunos de sus mas fieles seguidores.

Con un chasquido aparecieron cuatro figuras, que se apresuraron a arrodillarse frente a él.

-Narcisa, Bellatrix.

Las mujeres se adelantaron mientras sus maridos permanecían nerviosos a sus espaldas.

Ese seria el primer paso. Y pronto nada se interpondría en su camino al poder absoluto. La renovación de la comunidad mágica solo estaba comenzando.

El 31 de octubre de 1981 Lord Voldemort asesino a Lily y James Potter y su pequeño bebe fue herido y marcado por él.

El señor oscuro se retiro antes de la llegada de Sirus Black.

Loco de furia ante la muerte de sus amigos, Sirius confió la seguridad de su ahijado a Rubeus Hagrid y partió en busca de venganza a la traición.

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall se presentaron poco después, entre los escombros de la casa en el Valle de Godric. El anciano profesor examino la herida en la frente del bebe y dictamino que era el resultado de alguna maldición mal ejecutada de Voldemort.

Sacaron al bebe de la casa y se trasladaron a la seguridad del castillo Hogwarts.

Minerva se removía con impaciencia en el despacho del director.

-Aun no sabemos nada de los mortifagos Albus.

-No.

La profesora era una mujer paciente. Mas la parsimonia que mostraba el profesor junto a ella la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-Deberían estar celebrando. Atacando algun lugar apartado. Regodeándose de nuestras penas.

-Creo que Voldemort esta muerto-soltó como si nada Dumbledore.

-¿Muerto?-pregunto estupefacta la mujer.

-Piensalo Minerva. ¿que lo detendría de matar a Harry? ¿A que se debe esta inactividad de sus seguidores?

Minerva le dedico una mirada al bebe dormido en una improvisada cuna junto a ellos.

-¿Estas seguro Albus? ¿crees que este bebe pudo derrotar al mas oscuro mago de esta generación?

-Es el niño de la profecia de Sybill querida. Es un niño especial.

-¿Que haremos ahora con él Albus? Este niño es un héroe. Toda la comunidad mágica lo querrá.

-Esperemos noticias de Sirius.

Fue en ese momento que llego una lechuza con un memorándum. El logo del ministerio sellaba el pergamino.

El director retiro la carta de la pata y se apresuro a leerla. Y contra todo pronostico sonrió.

Compuso una expresión grave e informo a su compañera.

-Sirius ha sido enviado a Azkaban

Aun con las palabras de Albus en su mente Minerva se dirigió a Privett Drive en busca de Petunia Dursley.

Observo a la familia, alejándose ofendida cuando una escandalizada Petunia salió a correrla de su patio con una escoba alegando que su presencia dañaría a su precioso hijo. Y con forme pasaba el tiempo, estaba convencida de que ese era el ultimo lugar recomendable donde dejar criarse a un niño mágico.

Pese a sus protestas, Harry Potter fue dejado esa noche en la puerta de sus tíos con una carta explicativa en las manos.

Y dos días despues Harry volvería a ser abandonado ante las puertas de un orfanato en Londres.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Es un bebe precioso-Aseguraba la matrona- Casi no llora y tiene buen habito de sueño- En sus ojos se veía la esperanza, de que el pequeño bebe que habían acogido hace unas semanas encontrara tan pronto un hogar.

La pareja frente a ella sonrió y apretó con fuerzas sus manos entrelazadas.

-Entonces si no hay ningún problema madame, ¿podríamos proceder con el papeleo?-sugirió el futuro padre.

La matrona observo fascinada el primer intercambio de la nueva madre y el bebe, que intentaba con ahínco alcanzar uno de sus negros rizos.

-Ha sido un placer madame -agradeció el padre- muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho hoy por nosotros.

-Oh, el placer es mío. Disfruten a su bebe.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba por la pronta a llover ciudad susurro una tenue despedida.

-Adiós pequeño Harry.

-¡Merlín! Creí que no se acabaría nunca- exclamo la mujer, relajándose visiblemente.

-Severus dijo que tomaría mas tiempo. Un pequeño _confundus_ aligero las cosas-respondió complacido su marido.

Atravesaron unas cuantas calles esquivando a la multitud. Algunas personas se fijaban en ellos, sus ropajes negros y extravagantes llamaban la atención de mas de uno.

Pero al ser Londres la atención no perduraba mas de unos cuantos segundos.

-Encontremos pronto un lugar donde desaparecernos Bella-dijo Rodolphus con los dientes apretados y evidente molestia.

Bellatrix observo con disgusto a las personas que la circundaban y afianzo su agarre en el bebe, con el repentino temor de que se lo fueran a arrebatar.

-Si Dumbledore se entera...

-Si Dumbledore se entera no podrá hacer nada querida. Somos legalmente su familia, y tendría muchas cosas que explicarle al wizengamot, iniciando por el hecho de que dejo al niño con su familia muggle y no con la mágica-Aseguro severamente Rodolphus.

Finalmente encontraron un pequeño pasaje desértico y sujetando sus manos se desvanecieron.

Aparecieron mágicamente en una gran mansión, donde los esperaba un singular grupo.

Narcisa se levanto con prontitud, acomodando a su pequeño niño, no mucho mayor al que traía en sus brazos su hermana, en el regazo de su padre.

Severus Snape se removió inquieto, Harry Potter había arribado al fin a su nuevo hogar. Permanecía en el lugar solo por ordenes de su maestro, no se creía lo suficientemente estoico como para soportar la presencia del hijo de su mas querida amiga.

-El señor oscuro esta en el despacho de Lucius-indico Narcissa a su hermana y cuñado.

La recién llegada pareja se dirigió allí con prontitud con el dormido niño en los brazos de Bellatrix

-¿Fue todo bien?-pregunto con impaciencia

-Todo lo bien que podía ir Cissy. Estaba lleno de muggles. Y odiosos niños impuros correteando y chillando por todo el lugar-explico Bellatrix, dejando salir su molestia.

Narcissa chasqueo la lengua-me refiero a si encontraron aurores, o protección sobre el niño.

¿Aurores?-inquirió Bella con ironía-apuesto a que el viejo aun no se pasa ni por donde esos muggles.

Ante las grandes y pesadas puertas del despacho al fin, ambas detuvieron momentáneamente su conversación. Las puertas no emitieron sonido alguno al deslizarse a su lado.

Se apresuraron a arrodillarse frente a su señor.

Tom sonrió complacido ante la imagen. Sus fieles seguidores, ellos tan serviciales, traían ante él al presunto niño causante de sus desgracias.

-Bella, mírate, ya luces como una mamá- comento el oscuro señor con alegría.

-Si mi señor.

Voldemort se acomodo más en su silla, preparando sus próximas palabras, debía ser claro y especifico. No se podían cometer errores durante su ausencia.

-Cuando los convoque aquí, hace mas de un año, les hice participes de mis grandes planes. Puse mi confianza sobre ustedes y les pregunte si se sentían capaces. Hoy, les reitero mi pregunta; Bellatrix, Rodolphus ¿criaran a este niño como a su propio hijo?

-Si, mi señor.

-¿inculcaran en él los valores y tradiciones en las que creemos y por las que luchamos?

-Si, mi señor.

-¿Le señalaran mi camino como suyo propio?

-Si, mi señor-corearon por tercera vez.

-Bien, muy bien. Espero que cumplan su palabra. Saben que no soy benevolente con quienes me traicionan y desobedecen. Rodolphus acércate.

El hombre se levanto y camino hacia su señor unos cuantos pasos.

-Tuya es la educación del niño. Enséñale las artes oscuras como una parte de él.

Rodolphus lestrange asintió.

-Ahora, déjame a solas con Bella.

Cuando los pasos del hombre se perdieron tras la pesada puerta. Tom hablo otra vez.

-Ven aquí, querida.

Bellatrix se enderezo, acomodo al niño que llevaba y se presento ante su señor.

-Se muy bien que tu no eres como Narcissa, y afortunadamente no eres como tu hermana traidora a la sangre-un siseo escapo de los labios de Bellatrix ante la mención de Andrómeda, Tom sonrió y continuo- No se si en ti se despertara alguna vena maternal, pero se que harás de este chico alguien grande. Tan fuerte y poderoso como tu.

En las palabras y en la mirada que Lord Voldemort dirigía a su subalterna se podía ver estimación. Posiblemente el mas grande sentimiento que fuera capaz de mostrar. Bellatrix se había ganado su lugar a base de lealtad y gallardía.

-Di lo que te molesta-ordeno.

-Mi señor, el niño es solo un mestizo ¿por que escogerlo a él?

-Te contare en secreto Bella, el niño de los Longbottom es un sangre pura. Este chico no, al igual que yo.

Bellatrix amplio sus ojos con asombro, ella nunca se atrevió a cuestionar la pureza de su maestro.

-La magia del niño es fuerte, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, porque desciende de un gran linaje. Una rama también de Salazar. Su estúpido padre fue uno de los pocos en contaminar tan pura genealogía.

Esta vez Bella desvió la conversación de su señor hacia un tema apremiante.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores mi señor? ¿Nos abandonara?

Voldemort frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Yo nunca los abandonaría. Solo me retirare un tiempo, he de investigar. Las promesas de ese viejo pocionista mas que fortalecerme de debilitaron.-ambos sabían a que se refería, su apariencia había cambiado, su magia estaba mutando, si él no fuera alguien fuerte, el poder de los hechizos lo habría consumido.

-¿Que haremos cuando la luz se entere que tenemos al niño?

-Dejar de Dumbledore les explique-respondió el Lord con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres observaban la interacción de los niños, se estaban conociendo y valorando.

La presentación fue breve. Indicaron a Draco que el nuevo niño era hijo de su tía Bella y por ende su primo. Y si bien aun era un bebe, a todo Malfoy se le inculcaba desde la cuna que la familia es lo primero, no se necesito mas para que el pequeño aceptara al recién llegado.

-Tienes que encontrarle un nombre apropiado-aporto Narcissa- Un sangre pura jamás llevaría tan vulgar nombre.

-No lo se, seria una estupenda burla para la luz. Tenemos a su salvador-dijo riendo la nueva madre del héroe.

La cena estaba siendo servida por los elfos y la chimenea refulgía. Los caballeros estaban charlando sobre negocios y compartían una copa de licor, las mujeres observaban a sus hijos y vigilaban el servicio. Era una escena hogareña, nadie diría que se trataba de oscuros mortifagos.

 **Bien ¿Que dicen ustedes? ¿Se queda Harry con su nombre original o buscamos uno mas acorde a su oscura familia?** **Acepto sugerencias.**

 **Quiero agradecerles profundamente el apoyo que he recibido con esta historia. Me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios, follows y favs.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán cada quince días, para que no desesperen que voy a abandonar.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial para**

 **AkumaOlympus**

 **Ryogana**

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

 **Mil besos por comentar**.


	3. Capitulo 3

Por el pasillo resonaban los llantos de un niño. Draco dedico una angustiosa mirada a su padrino y volvió su vista a las grandes puertas de roble que le separaban del resto de su familia. Mordió su labio tembloroso y apretó fuerte sus puños.

No le habían permitido participar y se moría por saber que le estaban haciendo allí a su primo para hacerle sufrir tanto. Aunque había transcurrido poco mas de una semana desde su arribo, el pequeño niño Malfoy le acogió con cariño y el éxtasis propio de quien ve disminuida su soledad en un compañero de juegos.

Un chillido agudo y angustiante le hizo levantarse de su silla de un brinco.

-Siéntate, Draco-sentencio su padrino con calma.

No pudo evitarlo y le dedico una furibunda mirada- Le están haciendo daño-protesto, sin embargo volvio a sentarse.

-La ceremonia de sangre nunca es un proceso agradable. Pero no llega a ser mortal.

Se lo habían explicado, claro que si, un niño de casi su edad no aparecía por arte de magia, eso no contaba entre sus facultades. Su pequeño primo era adoptado, y tenían que realizar la ceremonia para que el niño se influyera de la magia y sangre de su nueva familia. La severa mirada de su padre le había advertido además, que era un tema que no debía traspasar los muros de su casa.

Tras lo que pareció un siglo las grandes puertas se abrieron.

Su tío Rodolphus cargaba al niño en brazos. Todos lucían sudorosos y agotados.

-Este es Rigel Lestrange Black-Anuncio su tío Rodolphus.

Severus se acerco y escudriño el rostro del agotado y dormido niño.

-Nos gustaría que fueses su padrino Snape. Claro, si estas de acuerdo.

Y Draco observo como en el permanente apacible rostro de su padrino se dibujaba una sonrisa.

El cambio en Rigel fue paulatino. Su cabello negro adopto las suaves ondas propias de los Black y las facciones de su rostro se hicieron un poco mas pronunciadas, obteniendo un ligero parecido a Rodolphus.

El niño lucia mas como una mini versión de Sirius Black, que como el ultimo Potter.

Bellatrix poco adaptada al nuevo rol que se le había encomendado por su señor, requería de la constante asesoría de su hermana.

-Te lo digo Bella-comento Narcisa, elevando una taza de te a sus labios- Lucius no tiene problema en que se instalen permanentemente.

-Lucius puede ser un hipócrita Cissy-puntualizo la aludida, frunciendo los labios y añadiendo una de desprecio en su voz.

-El espacio es suficiente-continuo Narcissa, haciendo caso omiso a la afirmación de su hermana- además, conforme los niños crezcan, será conveniente para sus tutorías.

Era un punto poco rebatible, la tutoría de los niños en las artes mágicas comenzaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por ahora los niños aprendían en conjunto cosas básicas para su edad, leer, ecuaciones y químicas básicas. Todo bajo el permanente escrutinio de su padrino y mentor Severus Snape.

-Además. A nadie le extrañara que luego de "la caída del señor oscuro" permanezcamos unidos- añadió con una sonrisa Narcissa.

La primera salida en familia a la comunidad mágica sucedió poco despues. Rigel necesitaba de un guardarropas y demás menesteres.

Ataviadas con hermosas túnicas las hermanas Black se presentaron en El callejón Diagon con sus pequeños vástagos.

Draco arrastro a su primo hasta un vistoso escaparate que mostraba escobas para niños.

-Papá prometió que me compraría una para Yule. Te enseñare a montar ¡será divertido!

Rigel frunció el ceño, recordaba una escoba similar, y a una mujer pelirroja corriendo tras el, en su mente pensó en ella como "Mamá" pero era imposible, busco con la mirada a la mujer alta y de largos cabellos negros, ella era su mama ¿no?. La mujer le sonrió afectuosa y el pensamiento de la otra mujer se desvaneció.

-Claro ¡Pediré una también!

Para decepción de los niños sus madres no parecían interesadas en ingresar a la tienda de escobas y corretearon tras ellas.

Sin embargo Rigel sintió una fuerte atracción hacia el emporio de las mascotas y sin prestar mucha atención se dirigió hasta allá.

-Rigel-llamo su madre-Ven aquí muchacho.

-ella me esta llamando mamá-protesto el niño.

-¿a quien te refieres?-frunció el ceño Bellatrix, mirando desafiante a su entorno.

-ella-apunto Rigel, señalando a la gran pitón tras la ventana encantada.

 **Hola ahí! Me tarde un mundo pero ya las musas volvieron :) Siento que quedo un poco mas corto de lo que me gustaria, aunque es más que nada un capitulo para unificar la historia.**

 **Recibi muchos lindos comentarios y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sugerencias!**

 **Respecto a Bella como la madre de Harry, si, sera bastante relevante. Amo la personalidad de Bellatrix, aunque ya que en esta historia ella nunca piso Azkaban no estara tan loca.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales para:**

 **Neyleen Merope Riddle-Potter**

 **La estrella mas brillante ;)**

 **Pequeño Spoiler, en el proximo capitulo apareceran Voldemort y Dumbledore.**

 **¡Sigan comentando y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4

La noticia de que los Lestrange tenían un niño se extendió más rápido que la viruela de dragón.

Bellatrix y Narcissa habían permanecido ocultas, protegiendo al fruto de sus vientres hasta pasada la amenaza. Esa era la verdad absoluta y nadie podía probar lo contrario.

Dumbledore paseaba entre entre las hojas de pergamino buscando algún error, pero ahí no habia nada, el niño estaba ahi, imperceptible en su momento pero tan claro como el veritaserum. Rigel Basilian Lestrange entre los nombres Anthony Goldstain y Neville Longbottom.

Habia sin embargo una curiosidad, la fecha de nacimiento era 31 de Julio. Albus tomo el siguiente pergamino y observo con horror como el nombre Harry Potter había desaparecido.

Sin molestarse en poner una capa sobre la tunica el director giro sobre si mismo y desaparecio.

Se materializó pocos segundos después en Surrey, Privet Drive. Acusando a la presión en el estomago a la reciente aparición avanzó con paso rápido hasta el numero cuatro.

Lo recibieron los gritos de un niño. Aventurandose un poco más, toco al timbre y espero impaciente.

Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta asomando su largo cuello primero-Si diga.

Dumbledore compuso su mejor sonrisa-Buenos dias, Petunia. Confío en que habrá recibido mis cartas.

La boca de petunia formo una expresión de sorpresa en su pálido rostro. Parecía que acababa de ver al mismo fantasma de su hermana y no al hombre al que solicitará una plaza en el colegio hacia más de una decada.

Con mano temblorosa la mujer cerro la puerta en su cara.

Sin perder la paciencia Dumbledore volvio a tocar.

-No hay nada aqui para usted-llego a él la voz amortiguada de Petunia-Marchese.

-Por favor, querida. He venido a ver a Harry.

La puerta se abrio ante él nuevamente.

-A Harry-escupio Petunia- Vernom se llevó al niño. ¿Cree que querríamos a una criatura desnaturaliza creciendo junto a Dudley? No, se lo llevó a un horfanato en cuanto comenzaron a levitar las cosas.

Albus abandono la entrada de la casa en cuanto Petunia se perdió adentro nuevamente, atraída por los llantos de su regordete hijo.

Sintiéndose impotente de conseguir recuperar el rastro mágico que dejara el bebé Potter a su partida hace ya dos meses. No era un Auror y mucho menos un cazador, incluso sus habilidades conocían de cierto límite.

La permanente sensación de angustia mientras se incremento mientras vagaba por el Londres muggle. Rindiendose finalmente volvió a aparecer en su despacho y aguardo al arribo de los otros involucrados en su mal tramada historia.

Severus y Minerva esperaban expectantes. E incluso se sintio intimidado bajo el severo escrutinio de ambos profesores.

-He perdido a Harry Potter-confesó al fin.

-¿Como que lo has perdido Albus? - cuestionó Minerva, con la alarma impresa en su tono de voz

-Usted dijo que estaría seguro en casa de su familia muggle director-aportó Severus, su voz serena que semi arrastraba las palabras.-he de suponer que se equivoco ¿no es cierto?

El director apretó los labios. El reproche de sus compañeros perforandole sobre su asiento. Forzándo cada palabra fuera de su boca, lo secundo.

-Me equivoque. Supuse que Petunia Evans cuidaría del hijo de su única hermana y una vez más los muggles nos han fallado.

Quizá fuera intencional, el querer achacarle la culpa al otro, al más débil. Quizá no. Necesitaba apresurarse antes de hablar de más.

Afuera en el bosque una bandada de cuervos hecho a volar, como una premonición de un mal augurio.

-La señora Dursley confesó que su marido llevó a Harry a un orfanato muggle. Necesito que me ayuden a encontrarlo.

La clara reacción de Minerva le dejo en claro que ella compartía sus preocupaciones. Ambos conocían la historia del chico de orfanato que creció para dedicarse al mal.

Oculto la peor parte, nadie debía saber que ante los registros mágicos de Hogwarts, Harry Potter no existía.

\- **JCD-**

La carcajada retumbó fuerte y clara. Rodolphus inclino su cabeza hacia atrás mientras expulsaba todo el aire en sus pulmones en su grito de gozo. Fue secundado por la sonrisa satisfecha de Lucius, quien alzó la copa en sus manos en un mudo brindis antes de llevarla a sus labios.

-Pierde su tiempo-dijo Rodolphus-la ceremonia de sangre es un antiguo...

-y prohibido- interrumpio Lucius.

-y oscuro hechizo-finalizó Rodolphus, haciendo una seña de reconocimiento a su cuñado con su mano.

-El viejo nos ordenó buscar por toda Inglaterra de ser necesario-se burlo Severus, alzando su copa también-solo tengo que decir que encontré los registros y la anciana que lo cuidaba murió poco después de el joven Potter.

-Podemos encargarnos de eso-aseguró Lucius, virtiendo más hidromiel en su copa.

-oh solo aguarda que Bella sepa esto ¡le encantará! Atrapamos al viejo en su propia trampa.

Severus no respondió inmediatamente, bebiendo otro sorbo del licor y haciendo una pausa. Luego con su voz calmada ofreció.

-No exactamente.

-¿No exactamente? - repitió haciendo su voz más pesada - tenemos al niño de la profecía. Mi hijo crecerá para convertirse en un gran señor oscuro. Al lado de nuestro señor, ¿que puede hacer la luz contra nosotros?

Severus entendió que debía ser cauteloso. Hasta ahora Rodolphus no se había referido directamente al niño como su hijo, debía mantener la calma y el control de la situación.

-Nuestro señor eligió a Rigel-acepto Severus-pero hay otro niño que Dumbledore puede usar en nuestra contra. Criarlo con las aspiraciones que tenía para Potter y verter en él todas las esperanzas de la luz.

-¿y porque no? -preguntó Rodolphus-nada me gustaría más que ver como se construyen sus esperanzas para luego derribarlas de un golpe.

-Es peligroso-puantualizo Lucius-¿de quien estamos hablando?

-De Neville Longbottom.

-Puedo encargarme de eso-aseguró Lucius, poniéndose de pie y adoptando su faceta de Señor Malfoy- los Longbottom son después de todo, familia sangre pura.

 **-JCD-**

La lechuza parda extendió sus alas y planeo en picada. Parecía saber su camino hacia el frondoso bosque que tenía delante. Batió las alas y el pequeño papel que colgaba entre sus patas se balanceo rítmicamente.

Freno en cuanto se acerco a la pequeña vivienda semi oculta entre la oscura vegetación. Se posó sobre el marco de la ventana y dio pequeños golpecitos con el pico para llamar la atención de su receptor.

En el interior el hombre se levantó con elegancia. Abrió la ventana, desprendió la misiva de la lechuza y le acerco un posillo con agua. El ave ululo agradecida.

Las noticias eran interesantes. Un pequeño atisbo de alegría asomo en sus facciones perfectamente cuidadas.

-Leter-llamo, sin apenas levantar la voz.

Del interior de la vivienda emergió un hombrecito delgado y pálido, de rasgos definidos, una coleta recogía su cabello negro hacia atrás.

-Necesito que envíes un paquete por mi. Un hombre muerto no debería enviar correspondencia.

El hombre enarco una ceja y asintió sin cuestionar más.

-¿para cuando?-preguntó con un marcado acento extranjero.

-Yule.

Lord Voldemort tenía grandes planes. Si bien tendrían que permanecer en pausa por un período de tiempo, eso solo incrementaría las expectativas de él y sus seguidores.

Los magos de la luz en de naturaleza confiada. Se relajarian en cuestión de unos pocos años, olvidarian, ellos siempre lo hacían. Mantendrían la esperanza de que el mal habia sido erradicado de su pequeño mundo, y que los problemas de los muggles nunca afectarían a los magos.

Él era más inteligente, él había visto de primera mano las armas de los muggles sacudiendo el mundo, destruyendo todo.

Había visto su mundo corromperse, infectarse con los nacidos de muggles que ignoraban sus costumbre y se imponían sobre ellos obligándolos a adoptar sus costumbres con la férrea determinación de que debían ser iguales a ellos.

Los dejaría construirse. Luego lo moldearia desde su base. Era un visionario, ese era su consuelo.

Sus pensamiento divagaron de vuelta al niño que ya no conocía, ese predestinado a ser su igual.

-Rigel-saboreo el nombre en los labios, un nombre mucho más adecuado- consigues sorprenderme pequeño Rigel.

 **¡Estoy de vuelta! Espero que disfrutarán de este nuevo capitulo a pesar de la falta de nuestro pequeño niño malo.**

 **Infinidad de gracias por todo su apoyo y amor. Recuerden que también pueden enviarme tomatazos, acepto sus críticas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Los gritos llegaban a sus oídos como un canto dulce. Alzó su varita, lista para participar, una sonrisa maníaca en el rostro y la anticipación golpeando fuerte en su pecho. El semblante delgado de su marido interponiendose entre ella y la pareja que se revolvía en el suelo le borro la sonrisa y sus hombros y el golpeó del pecho decayeron.

-No necesitamos al ministerio sobre nuestras varitas Bella.-Reprendio Rodolphus.

Bellatrix resoplo tras su máscara. Alejándose de los tentadores sonidos de la tortura se dirigió al cuarto contiguo.

La habitación tenía el característico toque de las viejas casas sangre pura, la antigüedad y la humedad se pegaban a la madera. Pero reconocía también los artilugios que sembraban el suelo, pequeños juguetes de niño, tanto mágicos como muggles. Agachandose, tomo un osito del suelo y lo acerco al temeroso niño tras la cuna. Parecía menor que su Rigel, con esos grandes ojos abiertos en pánico y las mejillas sobresalientes.

Supuso que la mascara blanca sobre su rostro asustaba aún más al niño pero no se arriesgaría a quitársela.

Se sintió incluso compasiva cuando apuntó con su varita al pequeño, el hechizo golpeando lo y la inconciencia cayendo sobre él.

Los gritos de Alice se reavivaron al notar la figura aparecer desde el cuarto de su hijo. Barty río divertido, reclino su cuerpo con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Crucio-volvio a decir.

Entonces repentinamente fue momento de comenzar la actuación.

-¡¿Donde esta nuestro señor?!-escucho que gritaba Barty

-¡habla!

Los hechizos golpearon fuera de la casa.

El despliegue de los aurores y la orden antes del enfrentamiento.

-Debemos salir de aquí-dijo Rodolphus, asiendola por el brazo y desapareciendo antes de que un hechizo los golpeara.

Aparecieron en los jardines de su hogar. Rodearon los altos setos y siguieron el sendero, ignorando la variedad de extravagantes criaturas que coleccionaba Lucius.

-¿el niño?-preguntó su esposo.

-me encargue de él con un desmaius. No sacaran nada de él-aseguró.

Un remolino de cabello negro corrió hacia ellos en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¡Mami!

Bellatrix acaricio los cabellos del niño aferrado a sus piernas.

-¿Te has portado bien mientras no estábamos?

-Draco encontró unas ratas en las mazmorras-informo-las hicimos volar por un rato.

-bien. ¿Mantuviste la mente enfocada como te he enseñado?

Rigel hizo una mueca antes de contestar-es difícil. Pero las mías volaron más tiempo que las de Draco-afirmó con orgullo.

El profeta llegó a la mañana siguiente con la noticia.

 _ **Atentado contra reconocidos aurores.**_

 _La tarde anterior, los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom fueron víctimas de un atentado en su propia casa._

 _Todo indica que los victimarios serían seguidores de Ustedes-saben-quien._

 _Por los informes que ha entregado el jefe de Aurores los perpetuadores buscan información sobre el señor oscuro que como sabrán fue visto por última vez el pasado verano y acaecido en circunstancias que aún no son del todo claras._

 _Los aurores Longbottom se encuentran internados en el hospital San Mungo para heridas mágicas recibiendo tratamiento para las incontables maldiciones de tortura que sufrieron._

 _Pese a los esfuerzos de la brigada de aurores la mayoría de los atacantes lograron escapar. Sin embargo uno de ellos fue derribado y asesinado en batalla. El cuerpo a sido identificado como el último miembro de la prestigiosa familia Avery._

 _El actual director de Hogwarts se ha mantenido en silencio acerca del reciente atentado._

 _Nosotros en El Profeta, esperamos la pronta recuperación de la familia Longbottom._

-Es un artículo pequeño- señaló Lucius abandonado el periódico junto a su taza de café.

-oh ellos no tienen mucho de lo que hablar por ahora.-respondio con sorna su esposa, sentada junto a él.

-Binkley-llamó Narcissa, el elfo doméstico apareció pocos momentos después-lleva el desayuno al dormitorio de los niños, que se apresuren, tenemos que salir esta mañana.

Con una reverencia el elfo volvió a desaparecer.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus arribaron al desayuno en ese momento. Tomaron asiento en la mesa y dirigieron su atención de inmediato al periódico abandonado.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida-veo que logramos nuestras metas, ellos están hablando sobre Él señor tenebroso, los mortifagos no pareceremos tan indulgente ahora.

-Lo ideal sería que los Longbottom nunca salieran de San Mungo-aporto Rodolphus mordisqueando una tostada.

-ellos no lo harán-aseguró confiada su esposa.

-Perdimos a Avery sin embargo-dijo Lucius frunciendo los labios en disgusto.

-Avery siempre fue un inútil-señaló Narcissa

-¿Quien lo elimino de todos modos?

Lucius suspiro antes de responder. - Según Barty fue el malnacido de Moody.

-ah, Moody-dijo Rodolphus apreciativo- tengo entendido que esta causando muchos problemas.

-Lo está- refunfuño Lucius-durante la guerra aún era más o menos novato, pero tras "la caida" sus aires de cazador se le han subido a la cabeza.

Casi imperceptiblemente Narcissa se levantó de la mesa.

-Prepárate Bella, tenemos que visitar San Mungo.

La aludida asintió secamente con la cabeza y observó a su hermana dirigirse hasta el segundo piso.

Augusta sostenía a su nieto sobre su regazo, mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados y sujetaba con fuerza su bolso.

Los medimagos saldrían en un momento y francamente no se sentía preparada para recibir malas noticias.

No noto a las dos brujas aproximarse sino hasta que estuvieron justamente frente a ella.

-Augusta, cuanto lamento lo que ha ocurrido-saludo Narcissa, tomando su mano libre.

La vieja bruja entrecerro los ojos con recelo. ¿que hacían allí dos brujas de las que se rumoreaba apoyaban al innombrable?

Vio a Bellatrix dirigir una sonrisa suave a nieto y entonces reparo en los dos niños que ella traía de la mano. Ambos niños parecían una copia de sus madres, uno de facciones finas y corto cabello rubio y el otro de ojos y cabellos oscuros. Augusta ya había escuchado los informes de la orden sobre el misterioso hijo de los Lestrange que suponían adoptado, pero viendo ante sus ojos el innegable parecido entre todos ellos, era evidente que el muchacho era sin duda de la familia Black.

-¿Por qué no invitan al niño a jugar?-Bellatrix dijo, y ella dejó ir a su nieto viéndolo reunirse con los otros dos.

-Sólo queríamos brindar apoyo. Saber cómo están tu y el niño.-continuo Narcissa sin perder la paciencia ante su mutismo.

-Ellos no saben aún el daño que pueden tener-respondió al fin, refiriéndose a los medimagos.

-ambos son fuertes Augusta, se recuperarán- aseguró Bellatrix.

-Yo debería haber estado con ellos. Mi hermano me pidió que fuera con el y...

-No te culpes Augusta-Narcissa apretó el agarre sobre su mano- para el niño es importante saber que cuenta contigo.

-Si-apoyo Bellatrix-¿Escucharon lo que paso con el hijo de los Potter? El pobre niño quedó huérfano y ahora nadie sabe donde esta.

Augusta las observó perpleja. Era cierto, Dumbledore nunca más había hablado del niño. Repentinamente la invadió a angustia, Neville podría haber ido por el mismo camino. O incluso peor, podrían haber matado al niño.

En ese momento aparecieron los medimagos desde la sala.

Las hermanas Black se apartaron un poco para darle privacidad.

Escucho absorta las terribles noticias que llevaban.

En cuanto los sanadores se fueron ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¡oh querida! - Exclamo Narcissa apresuran dose a abrazarla.-¿Que han dicho?

-dijeron que... Que... Que el daño es irreparable-hizo una pausa para sollozar y prosiguió- sus mentes están muy dañadas y es poco probable que sanen.

Por un momento se dejó abrazar por la mujer rubia.

-¿Que voy a hacer con Neville yo sola?

-Puedes contar con nosotras sin duda-respondió rápidamente Bellatrix-nuestros niños tienen edades similares, les irá bien pasar tiempo juntos, y tú siempre serás bien recibida en nuestra casa.

-Estamos aquí para apoyar-repitió Narcissa, apartándose al fin.

Las mujeres permanecieron un poco más acompañándolo. Vio a Neville reír con los niños, algo poco usual en su tímido nieto. Repitieron sus invitaciones otra vez antes de dejarla.

Mientras abandonaba el hospital, Augusta comenzó a sospechar de la persona equivocada.

Albus Dumbledore siempre proclamaba que sólo quería paz y unidad. Pero esas mujeres de las que todo mundo sospechaba habían sido las primeras en presentarse al lado de ella.

Y quizá sólo no se involucraban demasiado debido a los estigmas que pesaban sobre ellas.

Camino a su casa en el autobús Noctambulo, decidió que bien podría darles una oportunidad


	6. capítulo 6

Estaba rodeado de desconocidos. Lo habían dejado en un cuarto privado con los hijos de los demás invitados al baile de esa noche.

La mansión se había convertido en todo un alboroto desde hace una semana. Incluso tía Narcissa quien siempre parecía calmada, lucia tensa. El baile anual de Yule de la mansión Malfoy era un gran acontecimiento para la comunidad mágica. Invitarían a grandes celebridades y a prominentes políticos del ministerio. Y de Rigel y Draco esperaban un comportamiento ejemplar.

Así que ahí estaba, rodeado de niños desconocidos. Su primo, al contrario, parecía conocerlos a todos. Revoloteaba alrededor de la sala riendo con los niños como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Por encima de ellos rebotan risas al ritmo de los bailarines ataviados en sendas túnicas de gala.

El último en unirseles era al fin un rostro conocido. Recordaba a ese niño regordete que venía una vez más de la mano de una bruja mayor.

-Hola-saludó sonriente.

El niño esbozo media sonrisa y levantó una mano. Como venido a nada se precipitó hacia adelante, Rigel levantó sus brazos y freno su caída.

-Lo siento-murmuró el niño, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas-la abuela siempre dice que soy muy torpe.

Rigel sonrio, la calidez alcanzando sus ojos verdes. En el jardín, había alcanzado a ver un par de polluelos de ave en su nido, eran pequeños y rechonchos, tan frágiles, había pensado, los observó embelesado mientras los polluelos intentaban con esfuerzo aletear tras su madre. Lo intentaban con ganas, no parecía importarles la posibilidad de caer al vacío. Este niño le recordaba a esos pajaritos.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - ofrecio

El niño asintió rápidamente. Rigel no recordaba su nombre, y si planeaba que este niño fuera su amigo, debía superar esa dificultad cuanto antes.

-¿y tu eres...?

-Neville. Neville Logbottom-completo.

Rigel asintió, procesandolo, intentando tallarlo en su memoria para siempre.

-muy bien Neville, vamos a buscar algo que hacer.

Se apresuró lo más que pudo entre las piernas de las personas a su lado, guiando a su compañero rápida y eficazmente para no ser notados.

Hasta abajo, a los calabozos y mazmorras que tenía la mansión.

Levantó una mano y el niño se detuvo. Llevo el índice a sus labios pidiendo silencio y Neville apretó los labios y asintió.

Le estaba gustando esto, era muy fácil estar con Neville. Aveces, Draco era muy ruidoso, y atrapar a las ratas les llevaba el doble de tiempo.

Se dejó guiar por el correteo. Y entonces, cuando la tuvo justo en la mira, se enfoco en la rata y esta de elevó por los aires chillando.

-¡Wow! ¿Como hiciste eso? - pregunto su amigo sorprendido, veía de él a la rata con grandes ojos.

Rigel frunció el ceño confundido-¿Tu eres mago cierto?

Neville asintió vigorosamente.

-Bueno, intenta atrapar una tu mismo. Mamá me lo enseñó, tienes que concentrarte mucho, imaginate a la rata viniendo hacia ti, tienes que creerlo con todas tus fuerzas y pasará.

Neville lo intento, de verdad que si. Su varita contraída por el esfuerzo, pero nada sucedió.

-No pasa nada-consolo Rigel- Toma tiempo al principio.

Ambos miraron al pequeño roedor que aún se contraia en el aire.

-Con mucha práctica podrás hacer esto -inicio Rigel, mirando al animalito con fuerza, los chillidos se incrementaron, el retorcer de la rata era casi violento y entonces ¡paf! La rata había reventado.

Neville experimento una curiosa mezcla de emociones, miedo y admiración.

Rigel tenía una sonrisa triunfal, pero parecía cansado.

Desde las sombras se deslizó una figura y Neville retrocedió asustado. Rigel en cambio corrió hacia ella con los brazos en alto.

-¿Qué están haciendo niños? - preguntó el hombre, el cabello negro cayendo sobre su cara, su mirada severa y nariz aguileña, intimidaron a Neville mucho más.

-Jugábamos con los ratones. Él es mi nuevo amigo, Neville-Informo el infante, al tiempo que era cargado hacia los brazos del hombre- Este es mi padrino, Severus.

La cabeza de Severus hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible y sonrio.

-Es un gusto conocerlo joven Neville.

Ante el amigable gesto, Neville se relajo y correspondió la sonrisa.

Poco se fijo en que los ojos de Severus Snape refugian casi con codicia.

-Ven-dijo tendiendo su mano-vamos arriba.

Sin volver a dudar, Neville tomó su mano.

Una vez de regresó en el salón de los niños, Severus los abandono con una advertencia.

-Tú, pequeño pillo-dijo pellizcando la nariz de Rigel-no vuelvas a salir de la habitación.

Rigel río ante el gesto afectuoso. En cuanto su padrino se dio la vuelta, su expresión cambió a una mueca de dolor, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó Neville preocupado.

Rigel sacudió su cabeza. Era su padrino, en su mente, apareció alguien más, alguien de sonrisa cálida y ojos alegres que lo levantaba por los aires. E igual que la vez anterior, el pensamiento se fue tan rápidamente como vino, reemplazando lo por una imagen del hombre elegante que poco antes dejara la habitación.

Poco antes de la media noche, todos los invitados se retiraron.

Rigel se vio otra vez con Draco acompañando a sus madres en una habitación oscura, iluminada suavemente por unas cuantas velas.

La familia se sento en círculo, todos tomando sus manos, ambos niños situados entre sus padres. Estaban también para la ocasión su tío Rabastan y su padrino. El círculo interno familiar, como exigía la tradición.

Sobre el techo encantado, se transparentaba la luna, más brillante de lo que jamás había visto.

Era casi media noche. Era casi el momento del ritual. Y entonces tocaron la puerta.

Una mirada sorprendida cruzo el rostro de todos los adultos. Las protecciones estaban puestas, era casi imposible que alguien hubiera llegado hasta allí.

Lucius y Bellatrix se levantaron. Rabastan, Rodolphus y Severus atentos ante cualquier amenaza. Narcissa se enfocaba meramente en los niños.

Quizá fuera las tradiciones ancestrales, el día propicio de Yule, pero todos se veían más salvajes. La llamada primitiva a cuidar la manada.

Ante la puerta ahora abierta, un hombre cayó de rodillas.

-Por favor-suplico. Parecía exhausto y malherido- Por favor ayúdenme a recuperarlo.

Severus se levantó, apresuradose en dirección a la puerta. Al hombre que jadeaba y parecía sollozar.

-Renunciare a todo. Haré lo que me pidan. Por favor... Por favor...

-¿Porque escogiste este momento para venir? - pregunto Bellatrix, su varita en el aire y escaneando la oscuridad.

-Para establecer alianzas-respondió el hombre-para entregarme por completo. Quiero que sepan que no miento.

La luna estaba llegando a su cenit, lo estaría en unos cuantos minutos. Necesitaban decidir ahora.

Las antiguas tradiciones de Yule, eran un acercamiento a la magia, al núcleo central latente de cada familia ancestral. Era por estas tradiciones que los sangre pura se mantenían unidos, la magia los unía, los protegía. Había tal éxtasis en ello, que no muchos se atrevían a traicionarla y traicionarse entre ellos.

Este hombre estaba aquí jurando su honestidad porque quería ser parte de esta familia, se vería comprometido con la magia, juraría todo. Aún si era un reconocido miembro de la luz.

-Severus-pidió - Por favor

Después de un momento pareció existir un entendimiento mutuo. Severus asintió a los demás y estos pareción aceptarlo.

-Adentro-apremio Lucius-rapido.

El hombre se tambaleo dentro del salón, vestía andrajos y parecía verdaderamente agotado. Aún así, se le hizo un espacio al lado de Severus.

Rigel lo observó con curiosidad. Le parecía conocido. Familiar.

Las manos se encontraron nuevamente y levantaron la mirada al cielo.

El cántico se elevó desde sus gargantas, una aceptación a la magia, una alabanza al poder.

La noche de Yule era la más oscura del año. La magia más fuerte entre las familias sangre pura era por ende, oscura.

Cuando el ritual finalizó, dejándolos a todos con un sentimiento cálido y pacifico, todos volvieron a mirarse entre sí.

En la oscuridad, Rigel vio refulgir esos extraños y conocidos ojos amarillos y jadeo.


	7. capítulo 7

Haciendo caso omiso de la reacción de su hijo, Rodolphus consideró la mejor opción, sacar a los críos cuanto antes de la escena y celebrar una necesaria reunión.

De espaldas a la congregación, iluminado únicamente por las velas encendidas. Hecho un vistazo a Lucius. Se lo había dicho a Bella, le había insistido hasta el cansancio que debían regresar a las propiedades Lestrange. Sentía la frustración crecer con pasos agigantados, tenía que resolver la situación, establecer límites, reforzar las protecciones. Pero Malfoy maldita sea era el Señor de Malfoy Manor y de él sería la última palabra.

Suspiro.

-Narcissa, lleva por favor a los niños arriba. Es más de medianoche.-Pidio amablemente, a sabiendas de que su esposa ni con un _imperius_ abandonaría la habitación.

Mientras Narcissa desaparecía escaleras arriba, se enfrentó a la situación.

Todas las miradas seguían puestas en el recién llegado, como si repentinamente fuese a saltar y maldecir a cada uno.

-¿Como demonios llegaste hasta acá?- preguntó al fin Snape.

Entre todos era el más afectado, Rodolphus no alcanzaba a entender, había sido el primero en aceptarlo y dejarlo entrar, a pesar del largo historial de rencillas que acumulaban.

-Deben saber que sus protecciones sólo actúan en magos. Los seres mágicos como yo, aunque con dificultad, podemos hacernos paso a través de ellas.

Nadie pasó por alto el tono condescendiente que utilizo.

Lucius se removió incomodo.

Esta vez, su hermano tomó la palabra.

-Es un gran riesgo el que estamos tomando...

-Lo repetiré de nuevo-interrumpió otra vez- haré lo que sea necesario si me ayudan a recuperar a Sirius.

-¿Por que nos interesaría el destino de mi primo traidor a la sangre? - dijo Bellatrix, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Remus sonrió. -Los Black siguen siendo una antigua y poderosa familia.

La habitación callo al silencio.

-Y Dumbledore no hizo nada-agregó con tono dolido-él dejó que se lo llevarán a Azkaban, sin juicio, sin pruebas, nada. Ahora hay rumores de que Harry esta muerto. Quiero recuperar lo que me queda de familia.

Su mirada cayó sobre cada uno de ellos en una muda súplica.

-Por favor- musito.

A Rodolphus le agradaba que suplicara. En su mente, este hombre no tenía que perder ya nada. Un hombre derrotado y abandonado jugando su última carta.

Ahora bien, de cómo lo fuera a tomar su señor, era punto y aparte.

-Y tu eres un hombre lobo ¿no?.-preguntó Lucius.

El aludido lo miro con desconfianza y desafio- Si ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-El señor oscuro siempre a deseado un enlace con los licantropos. Greyback es un sujeto salvaje y desconfiado-murmuró Bellatrix, como si por primera vez viera una esperanza dentro de esta jodido situación.

Narcissa, que a su regreso había permanecido recostada contra el marco de la puerta, llamó su atencion.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es informar a nuestro señor. A partir de eso podremos tomar decisiones.

La expresión de Lupin muto al horror y desconcierto.

-¿es que no está muerto?

Todos lo observaron en silencio.

Rodolphus maldijo en silencio a su hermana política. Si el canalla resultaba ser un espía y traidor, estarían revelando información preciosa a los oídos del viejo director.

Snape se adelantó-Ven conmigo-indicó, guiando al hombre al interior de la casa.

La tension que nadie parecía haber notado en el ambiente decayó. Sus hombros relajandose.

La conversación parecía haber terminado entre puntos suspensivos. Pero exhaustos, se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Rodolphus tomó la mano de su esposa y la llevó a sus labios, buscando con sus ojos su mirada. Ambos estaban preocupados, y necesitaban apoyarse en el otro. Eran tiempos de tensión, entre la adaptación al niño e intentar crear los lazos convenientes para los planes de su señor.

Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de su esposa y ella se recostó contra ellas. Sonriendo, bajo sus manos hasta los hombros y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo.

La tenue luz de luna rebotó en la tez desnuda de ella, para Rodolphus no había nada más hermoso.

Su cuerpo apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y sus ojos le invitaban a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Sin embargo en su mente se repetía sin cesar la imagen del niño pelinegro que brevemente conociera.

-¿Quienes son los niños? - se forzó a preguntar, languideciendo semi vestido en la cama prestada.

Escucho el deslizar de túnicas junto a él.

-Draco y Rigel. Hijos de Narcissa y Bellatrix.

Se forzó un poco más, luchando contra la pesadez de sus ojos.

-yo...

-Duérmete-ordeno agresivo su acompañante.- No preguntes, a su debido tiempo se te informará lo necesario.

"yo lo conozco" finalizó internamente Remus "lo conozco".

"se te informará lo necesario" vagamente sus labios formaron una media sonrisa. Más que una familia, parecía un regimiento. Quiza incluso lo despertarán apenas despuntara el alba.

Y pensando en las pocas y preciosas horas de sueño que obtendría, Remus Lupin se sumió en la inconsciencia del sueño en una casa desconocida y con un acompañante imprevisto.

:

:

:

-Por aquí señor ministro. - Indicó Narcissa, al tiempo que guiaba por el sendero hasta la entrada de la mansión. Estaba utilizando su mejor sonrisa, se movía con elegancia y soltura, su largo cabello rubio bailaba tras ella suelto en su espalda. El título de Señora Malfoy no se lo había ganado por nada.

-¿Es eso un abraxan? - preguntó asombrado el ministro.

La sonrisa de Narcissa se pronunció aún más. Dirigió una vaga mirada hasta el lugar que su acompañante indicaba.

Un hermoso caballo negro alado paseaba en los jardines, su pelaje contrastando con el verde de los altos setos que lo rodeaban y la blanca nieve del suelo. Sobre el se distinguían los bellos colores de unos fwooper.

-Oh, están todos debidamente registrados señor ministro-informó de inmediato.

La mirada asombrada del ministro perduró aún después de que las grandes puertas de entrada se cerrarán tras él.

Narcissa conocía sobradamente al nuevo primer ministro, se había ganado el voto popular y llevaba en el cargo apenas unos meses, la gran caída del señor oscuro había coincidido con su campaña política y a él le gustaba ostentar el crédito. Era un hombrecito robusto, llevaba el cabello castaño muy bien peinado y solía vestir un tanto estrafalario. Hoy lucia un traje de color púrpura, bajo la capa, y un gran sombrero a tono sobre su cabeza. Sobre su cuello una gruesa bufanda amarilla que lo protegiera del frío.

Con una indicación, el hombrecito ingreso al despacho de Lucius.

-Por favor, tome asiento señor ministro. -indicó Lucius sentado tras el escritorio-¿gusta algo de beber?

Cornelius se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. Parecía buscar el valor necesario para hacerle frente a uno de los hombres más poderosos dentro del ministerio. Ciertamente a los Malfoy no les había interesado nunca la política, algo por lo que estaba muy agradecido, pero su poder económico tenía pocos rivales, lo que le otorgaba un gran poder. Si no, no estaría delante del escritorio para empezar.

-Ron de grosella.

Con una agitación de varita, el vaso de licor estaba frente a él.

-Verás Cornelius-comenzó Lucius-hay un asunto que nos está molestando. Es sobre el primo de mi esposa, que fue enviado a Azkaban, sin juicio de por medio tengo entendido.

-Hay más de cincuenta testigos oculares que... -respondió nerviosamente.

-¿Muggles verdad?. Discúlpeme si no creo completamente en la veracidad de los hechos. Aqui no se presentó un juicio apropiado, completa falta de testimonios e investigación. Además de la declaración del imputado.

La voz de Lucius se volvía más pesada, demostrando cuan profundamente lo irritaba.

En su asiento, Fudge apuro otro trago de ron. Sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente con su sombrero.

-Dumbledore no consideró oportuno...

-Es una completa falta de respeto para la antiquísima familia Black-interrumpio nuevamente Lucius, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio- Pienso llevar el caso directamente a todo el Wizengamot, aunque Albus Dumbledore sea el jefe, estoy más que seguro que el caso le interesara al jurado.

-Si, si-concedió el ministro viéndose acorralado-ciertamente podemos celebrar un juicio apropiado, realizar unas investigaciones. Pondré a mis mejores aurores en el caso.

Lucius sonrió satisfecho- Es lo único que pido. Apoyándonos mutuamente podemos llegar lejos ministro.

Al salir del despacho, Cornelius Fudge dejó salir el aire que retenía en su pecho. Mirando ahora a través de las ventanas, incluso el cielo parecía más apagado, y los exóticos animales más grotescos. La amenaza vedada de Malfoy aún rondando en sus oídos como si la acabará de pronunciar. El ministro sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo pasó sobre su frente humedecida.

Este trabajo en el que se había metido de cabeza el sólito, lo envejeceria prematuramente. Estaba seguro.

Narcissa lo acompaño de regreso charlando animadamente, aunque no retuvo nada del alegre parloteo que le obsequio la imponente mujer.

:

:

:

El alboroto proveniente de la habitación de los niños resonaba por todo el segundo piso.

La habitación de los niños era más que nada un ala compartida, un recibidor que comunicaba a dos habitaciones colindantes y a una sala de estudios.

El gran montón de regalos en el recibidor atraía completamente la atención de los niños. En un sofá junto a ellos, Bellatrix los observaba fascinada.

Rigel tomó el más pequeño del montón, llevaba su nombre, pero no tenía firma que lo identificará.

Deslizó la tapa de la cajita negra. Allí, reposando y sujeto por finas sedas plateadas yacía una serpiente negra diminuta.

Las manos de Rigel se adelantaron con presteza, acariciando con sus dedos a la pequeña criatura.

-Mami-llamo

Bellatrix dirigió su atención a su hijo.

-Mira-pidió, elevando la serpiente en sus manos.

-¡vaya! - exclamó Draco, reparando en su primo y acercándose.

Bella se arrodillo junto a él, buscando en la caja alguna misiva.

-¿como te llamas hermosa?-pregunto Rigel, con la voz más dulce que había escuchado jamás.

La serpiente siseo.

-Es un nombre muy bonito-reconoció el niño.

-¿Puedes entenderla? - preguntó maravillado el pequeño niño rubio, intentando obtener una mejor vista que la que bloqueaba su tía.

A su lado su madre lo observó aterrada.

-Nagini, es un gusto conocerte.

La mujer tomó la mano de su hijo sin decir palabra, no le pidió que soltara a la serpiente, el niño seguía acarreando la entre las manos acunadas.

-Vamos a ver a tu padre-informó, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Rigel conocía el camino, se dirigían al despacho del tío Lucius. Se le ocurrió sugerir que el podía andar solos, pero el ritmo apresurado que llevaba su madre dejaba claro que con sus torpes y pequeños pasitos nunca la alcanzarían. Quiza el agarre que tenía sobre su mano era también demasiado apretado, por eso agradeció que a medio camino ella lo cargará entre sus brazos.

Al pie de las escaleras se reunieron con tía Narcissa, que venía desde los jardines.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia mujer se borro por completo en cuanto vio la preocupación de su hermana.

-Ven-ordeno Bellatrix, tan gentil como siempre.

Sin molestarse a llamar, abrió las grandes puertas del despacho. Encontró a los señores reunidos y aparentemente celebrando.

-El niño es un parsel hablante-soltó.

-Es imposible, los parsel hablantes se extinguieron hace siglos-musito estupefacto Lucius.

Pero no era imposible, la mirada severa que Bellatrix les dirigió se los recordó, por una genealogía muy lejana, el pequeño se relacionaba con Lord Voldemort, el último parsel hablante conocido.

-¿que es lo que traes allí eh? - preguntó Rodolphus aproximándose a su hijo.

-Es un regalo-informó el niño-pero no venía firmado.

Bellatrix miro con urgencia a su esposo, esperando que comprendiera.

-Se llama Nagini ¿puedo quedarme la?

-Sorprendente-exclamo Lucius desde su asiento- casi no puedo esperar a ver que logrará junto a...

Dejo morir las palabras en sus labios, para los allí presentes no era necesario que terminará la oración. Y aún era muy pronto para que Rigel escuchara esas palabras.

-Es un gran honor el que se nos concedió-dijo Rabastan, desde su lugar casi imperceptible.

Todos a sintieron de acuerdo.


	8. Chapter 9

No, no, no. De ninguna maldita manera esto estaba sucediendo.

Se paseaba con tanto frenesí que sus pesadas pisadas podrían abrir un zurdo a mitad de su despacho.

Ante él tenía, en un manojo desordenado, tres nuevas misivas en reluciente pergamino.

El atardecer en día invernal se volcaba de pleno sobre la habitación, sombras recubriendo las paredes, tan sombrío como el humor del director.

Incluso los retratos parecían intimidados, se mantenían en un extraño silencio.

El contenido de las cartas se revolvía y amontonaba en su mente intentando darle sentido, encontrar el patrón que las unía de manera casi imperceptible.

Los hechos estaban puestos; Harry Potter estaba muerto, eso al menos ante todos los registros legales que pudieron llegar a sus manos, tanto mágicos como si no.

En cuanto se corriera la voz, y no dudaba que correría, la comunidad mágica en pleno se le iría en cima como un escarbato al oro. La leyenda viviente, el salvador del mundo mágico, muerto por negligencia del prestigioso director de Hogwarts ¿como podrían confiar a él sus hijos?.

Ahora además Fudge convocaba una reunión del concejo del Wizengamot para investigar el caso de Sirius Black, a petición de su familia más cercana, los Malfoy.

Dumbledore se dejó caer en su butaca, tomó entre sus manos una pluma y un pergamino, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

La idea de en enviar a Sirius a prisión nunca formó parte de los planes originales, pero resultó conveniente, necesitaba eliminar ese factor de la estrategia y el impulsivo muchacho se lo había entregado en bandeja de plata. Se había sentido exultante, todo parecía estar encaminandose correctamente, no se molesto en aclarar el malentendido de los guardianes.

Y por último estaba Augusta, una de sus mejores partidarias. El movimiento de los mortifagos sobre los Longbottom no lo había anticipado ¿como podría?. Lo había tomado por completo por sorpresa, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando información sobre Harry Potter y donde había ido a parar una vez salió de la casa de sus tíos. Cuando al fin fue con Augusta, le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

En su momento no se lo tomó personal, la mujer acababa de recibir un golpe fuerte, podía reaccionar como le viniera en gana. Hasta que llegó la carta, de manera cortés y fría ella le pedía que la excluyera de todo lo relacionado a La Orden. Y además mencionaba el fantástico apoyo que estaba recibiendo de las hermanas Black.

¿Qué podían querer Narcissa y Bellatrix con Augusta?

Si se atreviera a señalar culpables, los primeros en la lista serían sin duda los Lestrange y Malfoy, para él, reconocidos mortifagos.

Pero todo esto no podía ser coincidencia, el repentino interés por familias de la luz, buscar la liberación de Sirius cuando era bien sabido que entre ellos no había más que enemistad pura, la desaparición de Harry y la repentina revelación del pequeño vástago Lestrange.

La pluma había quedado suspendida y goteando, una mancha emabadurnaba ahora el pergamino y además otros papeles. La tarde había dado paso al anochecer y ahora no podía vislumbrar más allá del tintero.

Se levantó otra vez dejando salir un gruñido.

¿Sería posible? La única otra persona (viva) que conocía la profecía era Severus. El mismo con quien había compartido sus planes para Harry y las posibilidades entre los Potter y Longbottom.

¿Se atrevería a traicionarlo?

Acaricio distraídamente el plumaje de Fawnkes, el ave se inclino contra su mano anhelando el contacto y recompuso una sonrisa amable.

Pero primero. Tenía que asegurarse de que Sirius Black no saliera de Azkaban nunca.

:

El humor de Severus Snape era tan agrio como sombrío era el clima fuera de su casa. Y conforme avanzaba la tarde no hacía más que empeorar.

Vertia un ingrediente tras otro, realizaba mediciones con mano experta y cronometraba el tiempo suficiente antes de seguir agregando ingredientes. Y aún no sentía que fuere suficiente.

Tenía en la alcoba de visitas un hombre lobo acurrucado bajo las cobijas ante la inminente luna llena que se avecinaba. Si no terminaba la poción a tiempo, lo que tendría sería un altamente peligroso hombre lobo que ya una vez había intentado matarlo. Y no quería repetir la experiencia muchas gracias.

Los vapores se desprendían suavemente al rededor de la habitación. Se inclino ligeramente para amortiguar la lumbre, se enderezó suspirando. Solo restaba esperar que el tiempo fuera suficiente.

¿En que demonios había estado pensando? Ofrecerse el primero para dar cobijo a uno de los tipos que habían hecho siete largos años de su vida un infierno.

Sentía todo el peso de la culpa sobre los hombros, hundiendolo. Nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, Lily no tendría que haber muerto, Black no debía ser apresado, Pettigrew no debía morir.

Parecía que no tenía el control sobre nada, y como riguroso pocionista no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Severus.

Sobresaltado dirigió su mirada al hombre tambaleándose en la entrada de la puerta. Tenía gruesas ojeras bajo los ojos, a juego con el cadavérico tono de piel, el cabello revuelto y una mueca en los labios como si acabará de recibir una contundente paliza.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la llegada de su huésped.

-Llegó esto para ti-dijo tendiendole un pergamino atado a una pluma-parecía urgente.

Severus sacudió sus manos sobre su túnica y carraspeo. - Si, gracias.

En el umbral de la puerta Remus pareció vacilar.

-Yo, lamento que tengas que hacer esto-dijo luciendo avergonzado.

Los negros ojos de Severus lo observaron fríos y neutrales sin decir nada.

-Gracias Severus.

Snape estaba comenzando a inpacientarse. No era bueno con las palabras ¿que esperaba que dijera? ¿De nada?.

Pasados unos segundos Remus al fin le dejo en la intimidad suficiente para atender su carta.

"Gracias, por atender el llamado"

Severus suspiro, lo que le faltaba para rematar un terrible día. Ante cualquier registro que el ave emisora pudiera recibir, solo parecería un regalo de agradecimiento.

-Portus-murmuro golpeando ligeramente con su varita la ligera pluma.

Cuando el llamado llegó, abrasando su brazo izquierdo, sólo tuvo que tomar la pluma entre sus manos para desaparecer.

-Bienvenido Severus-dijo esa voz fría y conocida.

-Mi señor-severus se apresuró a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Ahora, Lucius dice que has recibido con los brazos abiertos a un viejo amigo de la escuela, que incluso lo estás alojando contigo. Pero Lucius debe estar en un error, porque yo no sabía nada de esto ¿verdad Severus?

Severus trago en seco-es cierto mi señor-dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso.

La voz de Lord Voldemort parecio emergir de sus profundidades cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Estas dudando de tus lealtades Snape? Tu y yo sabemos que no soy amable con los desertores.

Arriesgando su vida Severus elevó sus ojos para encontrar los rojos de su señor.

El rostro alargado, sin labios y de ojos escarlata cayeron sobre el pesadamente.

Sentado en un elegante sofá de cuero negro con una copa en la mano parecía casi amigable. Casi.

Severus se dejó escudriñar, desnudando su mente por completo para que su señor la revisara. Al finalizar, parecía complacido, para gran alivio del muchacho.

-Sin duda nos será de utilidad-dijo al fin-envíalo como emisario tan pronto desaparezca la luna llena. Necesitamos trabajar en las sombras y desde ya.

Severus asintió rápidamente.

-Bien, bien. ¿Puedes adivinar donde estamos?

Snape observó por la ventana del salón, solo para encontrar la negra espesura de un bosque cirniendoze amenazante sobre ellos.

-No, mi señor.

-Bulgaria. Un prometedor lugar para las artes oscuras. Tienen mucha más tolerancia por el aprendizaje, y sano respeto por las antiguas tradiciones. He comenzado a trabajar aquí, Leter y su hijo Igor son amables anfitriones.

Lo que Snape dedujo como adeptos serviles.

El silencio en la habitación se profundizó. Y severus lo dejó ser, era lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener la boca cerrada mientras su señor organizaba sus ideas ante sus pensamientos revelados.

Además, la alfombra de pieles era bastante cómoda, se había arrodillado en lugares peores.

-La propuesta de Dumbledore... Debes aceptarla. Comprendo que tu deseo es el cargo de Defensa, pero por ahora me eres más útil como Jefe de la casa Slytherin. Merlín sabe que esos chicos necesitan un ojo sobre ellos.-hizo una pausa, parecía estar evocando sus propios recuerdos del colegio-Es un lugar cruel Hogwarts, lleno de favoritismos y prejuicios.

-Como usted guste, mi señor.-aceptó.

-Y si en realidad es tu deseo permanecer en ese lugar, te recompensare sustituyendo a Dumbledore por ti-ofrecio amablemente-a su debido momento.

::

Se estaba cansando del ir y venir de su cuñado en la habitación.

-Honestamente Lucius, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Malfoy le dedico una mirada gélida. Parecía a punto de atizar a cualquiera que se interpusiera frente a él con ese elegante bastón suyo. Bastante ridículo e innecesario, tenía un complejo con Merlín. Podía apostar una bolsa de galeones a que algún elfo doméstico sería la primera víctima de la furia de Lucius.

-¿Se supone que tengo que aceptar que un hombre lobo enseñe a mi hijo?

Rodolphus agitó la copa que sostenía, bebió un sorbo, sintiendo el licor quemar su garganta.

-Fue solo una sugerencia...

Lucius maldijo en voz alta. Una sugerencia, si claro. Lord Voldemort no se molestaba en sugerir.

Aveces, en muy raras ocasiones. Rodolphus agradecía no ser en realidad el jefe de familia. Con toda la presión puesta en Lucius, parecía apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Snape obteniendo un trabajo en Hogwarts y el caso de Black que no marchaba bien. No envidiaba al hombre en estos momentos.

-A mi no me molesta. Esta tan agradecido con nosotros que se esfuerza por agradar.

-Debería preocuparte que consiga hacerse cercano a Rigel.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

El niño no había dado ningún signo de estar reconociendo al hombre lobo. Estaba lo suficientemente encaprichado con la serpiente, una pequeña e inofensiva cosa, justo como él. Por ahora.

-Eventualmente se enterara.

Escucho rechinar los dientes de Lucius, y sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba cuando el impasible señor Malfoy perdía el control.

Momentáneamente pudo escuchar el corretear de los muchachos en los pasillos. QuIza en las nuevas escobas.

-No deberías estar tan confiado-Dijo Lucius, apuntando con su bastón hacia él, la respiración agitada sacudiendo su pecho violentamente- esas criaturas son salvajes e impredecibles. Sería mejor deshacernos de él.

Rodolphus apuro otro trago, vaciando la copa.

-Hazlo-retó levantándose.- y quizá entonces te proponga a ti para ocupar su lugar en la visita a los licantropos.

-¡Como te atreves a amenazarme bajo mi techo! - Explotó finalmente - ¡Puedo sacar tu perezoso trasero de aquí en cualquier momento!

Avanzó hasta estar frente a él. Saco su varita dispuesto al duelo.

-¡Aquí mando yo Lestrange! - vocifero una vez más con la varita pegada a su cuñado- ¡Y todos parecen olvidarlo!

El hechizo lo golpeó antes que pudiera conjurar el escudo. El impacto lo empujó, derribando un librero con él. Podía sentir la humedad de la sangre pegandose a la túnica.

Se levantó furioso, apartando el cabello largo de su rostro. Lucius lo observaba despectivamente, el brazo y la varita apuntando directamente a su pecho, ahí donde las heridas habían cortado.

"Crucio" pensó, volcando toda la ira acumulada.

Lucius cayó de rodillas, una mueca en el rostro. Parecía combatir el hechizo, apoyando una mano en el suelo hizo el intento de levantarse.

-¡Es suficiente! - interrumpió Narcissa entrando al lugar.

La presencia de Narcissa emitía un brillo poderoso. Una aplastante aura mágica. Necesitó sostener su varita con esfuerzo para que esta no cayera y lo dejará desarmado.

Rodolphus bajo la varita y el hechizo cesó.

-Fuera-ordenó la mujer hacia él, sintiéndose ligeramente insultado quiso replicar.

-Necesito intercambiar unas palabras con mi esposo, hermano, por favor.

Rodolphus sabía elegir sus batallas. Y una con la enojada hermana de su mujer no era buena idea.

/

Bien, bien, bien. Las relaciones familiares no siempre son miel sobre hojuelas, en especial en esta convivencia de personas tanto volátiles como ás nuestro director no se dará por vencido fácilmente.

Espero que disfrutarán. ;)


	9. Capítulo 9

Fenrir Greyback se había ganado una mala reputación muy rápido. Siendo el único con habilidades mágicas en la manada en la que nació y creció. No fue sorpresa que al apenas cumplir la mayoría de edad abandonará el colegio y obtuviera el liderazgo de la manada.

Siempre moviéndose en las sombras, bordeando lo ilegal, El ministerio nunca logró ponerle las manos encima, incrementando aún más las tensas relaciones de los hombres lobos con la comunidad mágica.

John Lupin como muchos otros, había subestimado el alcance de Greyback.

Remus no había visto al hombre que lo sacó de su cuarto la noche anterior a la luna llena, corrompido su alma y cuerpo de niño, desde que lo había abandonado.

El escuadrón de rescate lo encontró dos días después, desnudo en un bosque cercano a la residencia familiar, mordido y marcado.

Traía el corazón en un puño mientras hacía su camino por el bosque. Parecía un lugar apenas habitable, el césped se enredada entre sus piernas haciéndole difícil avanzar y las ramas bajas se le enganchaba entre las ropas. Remus resoplo y se detuvo un momento. Escudriño a través de la arboleda pero no encontro nada. Su oído agudo tampoco percibía alteraciones.

Estaba seguro de que iba en la dirección correcta. Al menos su agudo olfato no le abandonaba.

Era la determinación la que lo hacía avanzar. Tenía que cumplir su parte del trato. Y obtendría a Sirius de vuelta.

Haría lo que fuera, incluso ir por voluntad propia directo a las garras del lobo.

De la nada, dos hombres se desprendieron de los árboles sobre él, cayendo limpiamente. Ambos hombres estaban medio desnudos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿que hace un pequeño mago vagando por nuestros terrenos?-preguntó uno de ellos, obsequiandole una sonrisa salvaje.

El otro hombre olisqueo en su dirección y frunció el ceño.- Es un lobo manso-escupió. Realmente le escupió.

Forzandose a sí mismo Remus se mantuvo derecho y sin retroceder.

-He venido a ver a vuestro alfa. Lord Voldemort me envía.

Los hombre lobo se miraron entre sí. Parecieron vacilar pero indicaron con la cabeza que los siguiera. Justo como Remus sabía que harían.

Puede que los hombre lobo aún mantuvieran sus viejas rencillas contra los magos. Pero no se atreverían tampoco a desafiar de forma directa a un Señor Oscuro.

Conforme avanzaban por el bosque, el terreno se hacía más frondoso. Las zarzas se le atoraban entre la capa y las espinas arañaban su rostro y manos. Los hombres mediodesnudos permanecían ilesos, su piel ya curtida apenas se veía afectada por la naturaleza entre la que se movían.

Los hombres se desplegaron a su lado, dejándole plena vista al claro que se revelaba frente a él. Era un lugar espacioso, a los costados se erguían tiendas desde las cuales podía observar a la manada, la mayoría medio desnuda. Remus aparto los ojos avergonzado.

Sentía las miradas de decenas de personas clavadas a él. Se detuvo en medio del claro y espero.

-Dame tu varita-dijo una voz grave tras él.

Remus no pudo evitar respirar. No se había percatado del hombre que estaba tras él quizá desde cuando.

Con un moviendo rápido, sacó la varita de entre la túnica y la sujeto levemente, inclinandola a un lado.

Le fue arrebatada de un manotazo.

Podía sentir la respiración del hombre sobre su cuello, inclinado sobre él olisqueandole. Lucho contra el instinto de arrodillarse y mostrar sumisión al alfa.

-Tú eres mio-habia un ligero toque de satisfacción en las palabras.

-Lord Voldemort me envía a hablar...

-A hablar conmigo-el hombre le rodeo, sin dejar de invadir su espacio personal.

Fenrir lo observaba con una mirada traviesa. El largo cabello caía libremente más abajo de sus hombros. Músculos grandes y pecho amplio, una vista impresionante y tal como su manada venía medio desnudo.

Le dio la espalda y avanzó hasta la tienda más grande del lugar. Pudo escucharlo gruñir y un grupo de mujeres salieron de la tienda apresuradamente.

Uno de los hombres que lo habían acompañado golpeó levemente su hombre para que avanzará.

Se sorprendió de que los hombres no entrarán con él, simplemente le acompañaron y se retiraron.

Fenrir lo esperaba sentado en una rústica silla. Jugueteba con la varita en sus manos, balanceandola.

-Opugno - murmuró, y una bandaba de pajaritos voló directo hacia él.

Perplejo, Remus los ahuyento con los brazos mientras el alfa reía.

-Hace tiempo no veía una de estas. Evanesco - y los pajaritos se esfumaron.

-habla ahora - indicó- ¿Qué quiere Lord Voldemort conmigo?

Remus trago, la faltaban las palabras ahora, se sentía indefenso y expuesto sin su varita.

-Él quiere una alianza- comenzó

-No nos arrodillaremos ante ningún mago. Ni siquiera un Lord Oscuro, que no se moleste en preguntar- gruño Fenrir molesto enseñando los dientes.

-No es eso lo que pide-Remus avanzó un paso, las palmas abiertas a su lado- pide cooperación.

Fenrir se puso de pie, avanzando también hacia él.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que cooperar? ¿Qué nos importan a nosotros las guerras de los magos?

Los ojos de Greyback le perforaban, la respiración pesada le nublaba los sentidos. El alfa estaba enojado y todo en Remus clamaba para mostrar sumisión. Él no era un alfa, ni siquiera era material de beta, el era el escalón débil de cualquier manada. No era competitivo, ni atrevido y nunca había aceptado su naturaleza híbrida.

-Porque él ofrece libertad-jadeo

-¿Libertad? - preguntó burlesco Fenrir elevando una ceja.- ¿Te sientes libre pequeño lobo?

La presión en el cuerpo de Remus se estaba intensificando, el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Era difícil mantenerse en pie.

Consiente del efecto que provocaba en el otro lobo, Fenrir avanzo aún más, alcanzó con una mano la cabeza de Remus y la elevó buscando sus ojos.

Remus se rindió ante el peso y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Quiere... Que... Tanto magos... Como criaturas dejen... De esconderse-finalizó, haciéndo sumo esfuerzo para pronunciar cada palabra.

Nunca creyó escucharse decir esas palabras. Hasta hace poco más de un año era un firme contendiente en la Orden del Fénix, burlándose de los ideales puristas.

Cuando le habían ordenado venir y convencer a la manada más peligrosa de Gran Bretaña el había armado un plan. Que mayormente consistía en hacerse un camino a duras penas y hablar sin que lo mataran. Pero nunca consideró de que iba a hablar. Ahora, escuchando se decir las palabras, teniendo que creerlas para convercer a otro...

Estaba haciendo esto por Sirius. Por Sirius. No había nada allí que lo tentara. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de dejar de esconderse entre las ruinas de una casa en cada transformación. Ni siquiera por el soporte que le mostraba el lado oscuro y sus ritos de Yule. Y no tenía nada que ver con ser un desecho humano reutilizable para Dumbledore y la Orden.

Las palabras, arañaban su camino fuera de su garganta. Y se arrastraban hasta lo profundo de su núcleo mágico.

Fenrir avanzó y pego una patada en sus costillas, Remus se encogió y cayó completamente sobre el césped de la tienda. Fenrir no dejaba de gruñir molesto.

-¡Mirate! ¡Siempre con la cola entre las patas! - gritó, la cara deformada en una mueca de desprecio- ¿Qué has hecho con el regalo que te di?

El agotamiento caía sobre Remus. Tenía los ojos llorosos y jadeaba un poco. Quería desesperadamente responder, pero la aplastante magia del Alfa no le dejaba.

-Considerare las palabras de tu Lord - dijo lentamente. Remus se permitió sonreír levemente, era un avance, había hecho bien su trabajo. Y entonces se jodio todo-y mientras delibero. Quiero que pases entre nosotros las próximas lunas llenas.


	10. Capítulo 10

El cabello de Narcissa flotaba en el viento. Al igual que ella, suspendida en el aire, agarrando firmemente una escoba entre sus piernas.

Descendió en picada directamente hacia ellos, cuándo parecía que iba a estrellarse, freno en seco. Una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Los niños tenían cada uno su escoba nueva entre las manos enfundadas con guantes para protegerse del hielo invernal. Aunque sus rostros desnudos ya estaban coloreados.

-Vamos -apremio Narcissa- suban a ella.

La mujer no dejaba de moverse sobre la escoba. Los rodeaba y procedia a volver a subir. Rigel nunca la habia visto tan animada.

Rigel fue el primero en lograr levitar unos centimetros sobre la escoba.

-¡muy bien!-Felicito animada por sobre él Narcissa.

Por su parte, la emoción inicial de Draco parecía haberse disipado. Aferraba la escoba con fuerza y mantenía una testaruda sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Estaba asustado a todas señas, pero nunca admitiria una derrota. Rigel conocia muy bien a su primo.

-Animate Draco-dijo dulcemente-Volaremos juntos.

Draco le dedico una mirada gélida, retandolo a cuestionar su valentía.

Encogiendose de hombros y meneando la cabeza Rigel soltó un suspiro, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la escoba. Quería mucho a su primo, pero su personalidad carismática podía cambiar tan rápido como una vuelapluma.

Deceaba seguir animando a Draco pero Narcissa reclamaba su atencion.

-Es importante que intenten mantener el equilibrio-decia- balanceen su peso así.

Y parecia facil cuando ella lo demostraba. No era tan fácil cuando ellos lo estaban intentando. Pero ahora, nada de lo que les instruian resultaba tan sencillo como querían demostrarlo los adultos.

Cuando Draco alcanzo su altura comenzaron a practicar en serio. La clase se convirtio muy pronto en una amistosa conpetencia. Tardaron unas cuantas horas pero ahora eran capaces de flotar y girar a seguros cinco metros del piso. Tia Narcissa les aseguro que con practica podrian alcanzar la altura a la que ella volaba. Algo que para los pequeños e impresionables niños parecia poco probable.

Abajo en el cesped, los Lestrange observaban a los niños, dispuestos a adelantarse si alguno llegaba a caer.

-Lo hace muy bien- dijo Rodolphus apreciativo- Era de esperarse. Su padre era un buen buscador.

Bellatrix le dedico una mala mirada. Era una regla tácita , aunque nunca hubiese sido dicha en voz alta, el nunca mencionar los orígenes de Rigel.

Para Bellatrix, ese niño no existía sino hasta que fue puesto en sus brazos.

-Tu eres su padre-dijo de manera cortante.

Rodolphus amplió los ojos, pillado por sorpresa. Murmuro una concesión y volvio a dirigir su atención al cielo. Esta vez en silencio

Bellatrix estaba ahora molesta. Y no soportaba la expresión bobalicona instalada en el rostro de su esposo. Peor aún, si la lengua se le soltaba tan rápido, dudaba mucho que la la comunidad mágica no llegará a enterarse del verdadero origen de Rigel. Amaba a su esposo, pero no dudaría si su señor le ordenaba acabar con la amenaza.

Pocas cosas eran más importantes que su lealtad. Y para su propio horror, el niño pequeño que volaba y se reía por sobre ellos se había colado entre esas prioridades.

Cuando los niños bajaron exhaustos, no dudo al seguir el ejemplo de su hermana y tomar la mano pequeña de Rigel para guiarlo dentro.

Aún se sentía un intruso en la casa de Snivellus, pero tenía la llave y autorización para ingresar a la propiedad. Y además no tenía otro lugar al que ir, no después de que Sirius fuera enviado a prisión y Grimmould Place se cerrará para él.

Había encontrado el lugar vacío, así que fue derecho a su cuarto a descansar.

Apenas recobro la conciencia cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Ya se había hecho de noche así que la oscuridad lo desoriento. La figura de Severus se asomo por el marco y automáticamente agarro la varita.

Severus se detuvo sorprendido.

-Lo siento Severus- Se disculpo, abandonado la varita en la mesilla de noche, sus ojos acomodándose a la oscuridad- la fuerza de la costumbre.

Severus le dedico la fría mueca que él llamaba sonrisa, consiguiendo ponerle más incomodo. Se le ocurrió que quizá Snape no esperaba encontrarlo en su casa, o aún peor, no siquiera lo quería en su casa y venía a decirle que se marchará.

Consiguió poner los pies fuera de la cama cuando Snape fue y se sentó junto a él deteniendo sus intenciones. Parecía cansado, con los hombros hundidos y el cabello tapando su rostro.

-El próximo año comenzaré a trabajar en Hogwarts- dijo.

Remus parpadeo sorprendido - Oh. Yo encontraré un lugar para entonces, no te preocupes.

Severus le dio una fría mirada- No seas estúpido Lupin. No te estoy hechando- suspiró, quiza creyendo que Remus era demasiado idiota para entender. - ¿como te fue con los lobos?

-Bien, creo. Es decir, están abiertos a la posibilidad de cooperar.

-Y entonces por qué estás molesto.

-Greyback quiere que a cambio pase con ellos la luna llena- resoplo, sacudiendo la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Negándose a visualizar cualquier posible escenario.

-¿Y eso no es bueno? Pasas todas las lunas llenas solo y oculto. O consumido por el dolor que la poción causa.

Remus se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar o pensar en eso justo ahora. Y Snape pareció entenderlo, cambió el tema.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ser tutor de los niños de Malfoy Manor? Se suponía que sería mi trabajo, pero estoy yendo a Hogwarts ahora.

-Supongo que si. ¿Es lo que Voldemort te ha ordenado?

Severus siseo, Remus olvidaba que ellos no pronunciaban el nombre de su señor. Un nombre para ser temido no debía ser pronunciado.

-Si.

Tragandose el nerviosismo que sentía ante su nueva vida, Remus aceptó.

-Muy bien, debes enterarte de algunas cosas entonces.

Y Remus escucho, escucho toda la historia. Desde los traicioneros oídos de Snape hasta la ceremonia de sangre. Horrorizandose cada vez más.

-Yo no quería que ella muriera, ni el niño. Potter no me importaba. Mi señor me hizo una promesa, pero la conocías Remus, sabes tan bien como yo que ella daría pelea, y el señor tenebroso no titubea, su objetivo era el niño.

Remus sintió asco. Peter había vendido a James y Snape había traicionado a Lily.

-Lo único que me queda de Lily es el niño- susurro Severus- Yo no podía abandonarlo con esos muggles como Dumbledore quería.

Y entonces, desde lo más profundo de su ser, viendo a Snape consumido por la culpa, encontró compasión.

Pero no perdonaría a Dumbledore, él había rogado por Harry, y Dumbledore aseguró que estaba en un buen lugar, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que un hombre lobo sin trabajo estable pudiera proveerle al niño. Dumbledore que había enviado sin remordimiento a Sirius a prisión sabiéndolo inocente.

-Pero Harry se ve diferente- fue todo lo que consiguió articular con su mente aun aturdida.

Severus sacudió la cabeza - Es Rigel ahora. Ya fue influenciado por las magias de Rodolphus y Bella. Sus memorias se desvaneceran pronto, como las de cualquier niño.

Severus se levantó, aligerando el peso sobre la cama de Remus.

-Puedes quedarte-dijo en voz baja, aun de espaldas y dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto- Seria agradable que hubiera alguien en casa cuando volviera del trabajo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Ocho** **años despues**

-Vamos muchachos apresurense-apremio su padre, con ese tono serio que auguraba que tendría problemas.

Tironeo la chaqueta de Draco y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Acomodo su cabello tras sus orejas y observó su hogar con nostalgia.

Su tío Lucius apareció refunfuñandole otra vez a su tía Cissy que lo seguía con cara de hastío.

-Deberían estar de camino a Dumstrange-decia- Karkarof les hubiera permitido entrar sin problemas.

Su padre miro a sus tíos con reprobación.

Incluso él estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Perderían el tren.

-Estarán perfectamente bien con Severus en Hogwarts.

-¡Draco! - llamó elevando la voz-Tu cabello tiene suficiente fijador ya.

A su lado, su padre río por lo bajo.

Pero Draco no era el único que faltaba.

-¿Y mamá? - preguntó, dirigiéndose a su padre.

-con los elfos en el auto.

-¿De verdad que no podemos llevar escobas? - preguntó otra vez.

-Ya leíste el reglamento Rigel-respondio tía Cissy.

Suspiro con fastidio.

Finalmente, Draco bajo, el cabello cuidadosamente peinado y portando desde ya la túnica negra ribeteada de verde y plata,una copia misma de la que él usaba

-Presumido.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, vámonos ya.-dijo tío Lucius iniciando la marcha hasta el largo vehículo negro que los llevaría hasta Londres.

-Está todo lleno de Muggles-protesto Draco a su lado.

Rigel asintió estando de acuerdo. Aunque era claro vislumbrar a los magos, la mayoría caminaban rápido y visiblemente incómodos.

Sus padres caminaban adelante llevando los carritos. Nagini iba bien resguardada en su baúl pero la lechuza parda de Draco parecia molesta por el zarandeo. Entonces desaparecieron justo antes de chocar contra un muro de concreto.

Era su turno y busco nervioso sobre su hombro la mirada de su madre.

Bellatrix le sonrió, apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hijo y camino con el hasta el anden.

-wow-exclamó, después del callejón Diagon, era el despliegue más grande de magos que había visto.

Noto la incomoda sensación de que alguien te esta observando multiplicada por cien.

Su madre se acuclillo a su lado.

-ahora cariño, solo quedan diez minutos para que se valla el tren. Escríbeme esta noche y cuéntame lo todo vale.

-claro mamá - respondió sonriendo.

-No te metas en problemas aún-dijo guiñando le un ojo.

La sonrisa de Rigel se profundizó.

-Traenos orgullo muchacho-añadio su padre acariciando su cabello.

Notaba un nudo en la garganta, su corazón desbocado. Abrazo con fuerza a cada miembro de su familia antes de subir al tren.

-cuídense mucho niños-susurro su tía Cissy.

Rigel dirigió una confiada mirada al tren antes de dirigirse a su primo.

-Será mejor que encontremos a Neville.

Draco asintió con un movimiento seco, arrastró el baúl por el angosto pasillo, intentando esquivar a los alumnos mayores y mantener estabilizada a su lechuza que lo observaba enfadada.

Una llamativa melena rojiza atrapó su atención.

Había una niña ahí dentro, parecía estar discutiendo con el niño pelirrojo, gesticulaba dramáticamente y movía mucho las manos, el otro involucrado en cambio se reía con soltura, como si no tomará nada en serio.

Hizo una seña a Rigel y compartiendo una sonrisa se deslizaron dentro del compartimento.

-¡Draco! ¡Rigel!-fueron recibidos por el aliviado saludo de Neville. El regordete niño lucia bastante incomodo.

El niño pelirrojo soltó unas risitas en voz baja. Draco le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-¿Te parece que mi nombre es gracioso?

La niña resoplo- Se estaba burlando también de él-dijo, señalando a Neville.

Rigel arqueo una ceja y busco información con su amigo. Neville alzó las manos, mostrando a su sapo.

La sonrisa del niño pelirrojo flaqueo.

Rigel apoyo una mano en el hombro de su primo y observó al intruso con desinterés.

-¿Realmente te importa lo que un mago de segunda piense? Mira esa facha, es un Weasley a todas señas.

Y sin más dirigió su atención a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu túnica?

-la abuela no quedó convencida-explicó al lucir una túnica de primero completamente neutral-toda la familia a pertenecido a Gryffindor por décadas.

No prestaron atención al notar como el chico Weasley se escabullia hacia el pasillo.

Draco tomó asiento frente a ellos.

-Y toda nuestra familia a pertenecido siempre a Slytherin .

-no todos-rectifico Rigel-un primo de mamá y tía Cissy fue a Gryffindor .

-si, pero nadie habla de ello.

-Y nuestra prima fue a Huffelpuf . También la tía Letta.

-¡No estas entendiendo mi punto! - protesto Draco airado-¿Además quien quiere ir a Huffelpuff?

-A mi me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw- interrumpió la niña que hasta ahora se había quedado observándolos. Al parecer, Rigel se había dado la vuelta y Neville había hecho una nueva amiga.

-Nosotros esperamos ir a Slytherin. Pero Ravenclaw es una buena casa-dijo amigablemente Rigel, le debía eso al menos, por haber defendido a su amigo.

-¿Donde a estado tu familia?-preguntó Draco.

-Oh, yo soy la primera bruja en la familia.

El silencio cayo sobre el compartimiento.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

Rigel sabía que tenía que interceder, antes de Draco hablara y metiera la pata con su lengua desvergonzada.

-No habíamos conocido a un nacido muggle antes.

El rostro de la niña decayó.

-Ya, leí en "Una historia de Hogwarts" que Salazar Slytherin no quería aceptar hijos de muggles en su casa.

-Han habido algunos- dijo Draco, atrapado por la conversación- es un poco difícil, pero para estar ahí deben merecerlo. Solo los sabios y leales llegan a Slytherin.

Rigel rodó los ojos, Draco podría explayarse largo y tendido sobre lo mucho que amaba a la casa Slytherin y su historia.

-Me gustaría que fueras a Slytherin-añadió Neville alegremente- todos mis amigos estarían juntos.

La niña sonrió- Soy Hermione Granger-y le tendió la mano.

Draco fue el primero en estrecharla, aún mirando con curiosidad a la niña.

Mientras las horas avanzaban, Rigel y Neville jugaban ajedrez mágico, mientras Draco y Hermione repasaban sus libros de texto, compartiendo cuanto habían aprendido hasta ahora. Draco estaba complacido, como hijo de magos, sabía mucho más que la niña y ella lo escuchaba muy atenta, como si quisiera tomar notas.

Cuando ya era media tarde paso la señora del carrito. Compraron unas cuantas chucherías y las disfrutaron mientras Neville, contaba la absurda historia de su abuela, quien aseguraba que la señora del carrito lucia exactamente igual cuando ella fue a su primer año en Hogwarts. Y se decía, que los niños que intentaban escapar del tren antes de llegar a Hogsmade acababan devorados por la terrorífica señora.

La historia era tan absurda que se rieron de ello de buena gana por un largo rato.

En algún momento del trayecto debió quedarse dormido. Se despertó cuando Draco lo zarandeo hacia los lados.

-¡No es momento de dormir Rigel! ¡Estamos llegando!

Ya era de noche cuando el tren arrivo al fin.

Los alumnos se atropeyaban por salir al fin hacia los carruajes. Rigel estaba seguro que si no hubiera sujetado en un par de ocasiones por la solapa de la túnica, Neville habría acabado siendo arrastrado por la marea de adolescentes.

En la estación pronto se encontraron con algunos conocidos, Rigel charlo animadamente con un niño moreno, Blaise Zabini, a su lado, en un mutismo inquietante se mantenían Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, los fornidos muchachos parecían más sendos guardaespaldas que alumnos de primero.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí! - vociferaba un hombre altísimo y enorme al tiempo que con una mano sostenía una lámpara de vela y con la otra hacia repiquetear unas enormes campanas-¡Los de primer año vengan conmigo!

-¡Es un gigante! - exclamó con voz ahogada Hermione.

-Los gigantes son más grandes- corrigió Draco, tirando de la manga de la túnica a la niña hacia los botes.

-No más de cuatro por bote-instruyo el hombre-

Neville se apresuró a seguir a sus amigos a un bote.

Los botecitos comenzaron a moverse en cuanto estuvieron todos en ellos.

-¡Guau!-exclamó una muchacha pelirroja en un bote cercano a ellos.

Allí adelante las luces de un gran y dezlumbrante castillo se reflejaban en el lago.

Neville se inclino tanto hacia adelante que Rigel tuvo que nuevamente salvarlo, esta vez de caer al agua.

Rigel apenas se inmutaba, Neville seguía siendo tan torpe como el día que se conocieron, y para su amigo, ayudarlo se había vuelto tan natural como respirar.

Se amontonaron todos en la entrada del castillo. Donde los aguardaba una mujer alta y de aspecto severo.

-¡Los de primer año profesora! -vociferro el hombre que terminó presentándose como Hagrid, el guardabosques.

La mujer agradeció al guardabosques y dirigió una severa mirada sobre ellos.

 **-** En marcha - dijo, los guio a una habitación pequeña a la que llegaban amortiguadas las voces de los estudiantes reunidos. La profesora se marchó por un momento indicandoles esperar.

Los cuatro niños se mantuvieron juntos, escuchando el alboroto de los demás, que se preguntaban que tipo de prueba tenían que pasar para averiguar su casa. Hermione comenzó a recitar cada hechizo que había leído.

-No es ninguna prueba-susurro Rigel a su oido- sólo te ponen un sombrero.

La niña lo miro con suspicacia, poco dispuesta a creerle, quizá pensando que quería tomarle el pelo- ¿Como lo sabes?

-Nuestro padrino- respondió, señalando a Draco- Es profesor y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Hermione se relajo, aunque parecía sorprendida. Y Rigel recordó, que todas estas cosas que para el eran naturales, como las velas flotantes sobre ellos, para ella era todo una novedad.

-Formen una hilera y vengan conmigo- ordenó una voz aguda, la profesora había regresado.

Siguieron a la profesora hasta un amplio comedor, más grande que cualquier salón que Rigel hubiera visto. Era todo tal como su padrino había descrito, él estaba justo por encima de ellos, compartiendo una larga mesa con el resto de los maestros. Y también las cuatro casas, todas con sus distintivos colores observandoles.

La profesora McGonagall depósito un sombrero sobre un banquillo, y de la nada el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Pedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el gran salón estalló en aplausos y no fue hasta que se calmaron los ánimos que la profesora prosiguió.

-Cuando os llame, deben subir y probarse el sombrero-indicó la profesora. Hannah Abbot fue la primera en ser llamada.

-¡Huffelpuff! - grito el sombrero.

El primero en ir a Ravenclaw fue Terry Boot. Lavender Brown, una niña bonita fue la primera en ir a Griffindor, Rigel nunca había escuchado tanto escándalo como el que hacía esa mesa. La primera miembro de Slytherin fue Milicent Bullstrod.

De ellos, llamaron primero a Hermione, que se acerco tembló sora y puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Por lo que Rigel conocía hasta ahora de de ella, esperaba que fuera una Ravenclaw, por eso su sorpresa fue grande cuando el sombrero grito.

-¡Slytherin!

La casa de verde y plata celebró a su nueva compañera inmediatamente. Rigel se preguntó cuál sería la reacción al enterarse de que la niña no era sangre pura.

Él fue el siguiente entre ellos. Camino decidido hasta el sombrero, consciente de que todos los ojos del gran salón estaban puestos en él. Tomó el sombrero entre las manos, busco asiento y solo entonces puso al sombrero parlanchin sobre su cabeza.

Casi cae del taburete cuando sintió una voz intrusa en su mente.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Un Lestrange? Hace tiempo conocí a tus padres ¿Debería enviarte a la casa de ellos?

-Sí- pensó fuertemente Rigel.

-¡Ah! Pero hay más que un simple Slytherin en ti, podrías ir sí, en contrarias un buen lugar entre las serpientes. Pero esta Griffindor también, veo en ti valentía y buen liderazgo.

-No estoy buscando liderar-pensó.

-Así que no buscas el liderazgo ¿eh? - había un tono de incredulidad en la voz del sombrero, fuera mental o no.

Rigel se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho, podía darse cuenta de los murmullos que se extendían entre los estudiantes. Y de que tanto su padrino como el director del colegio estaban ligeramente inclinados hacia adelante, espectantes en la decisión del sombrero.

-Bien, entonces ¡Slytherin!- grito el sombrero al fin, aliviando la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros. Nunca, jamás llegaría a decir que el sombrero había estado a punto de enviarlo a Griffindor.

Neville fue detrás de él, y por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, era tan tierno y sensible que seguro iría a Huffelpuff. Pero la lealtad de su amigo superó a lo demás al parecer, porque lo siguió hasta Slytherin también.

Él sombrero apenas tuvo que rozar la cabeza de Draco para enviarlo junto a ellos. Rigel estaba seguro que Draco simplemente había gritado Slytherin tan fuerte en su mente que el sombrero no pudo soportarlo y lo envió fácilmente para librarse de él.

Pansy, Theodore y Blaise se unieron también. Mejorando la triste perspectiva que hasta ahora ofrecían Milicent, Gregory y Vincent.

Las tontas palabras del director fueron celebradas por gran parte de la multitud. Rigel había escuchado suficiente de sus padres para saber que el tipo era carismático, le gustaba a la gente simple como decía su padre. Pero era peligroso. A Remus especialmente le gustaba extender sus quejas y refunfuños sobre el director. Rigel y el resto de la casa Slytherin sólo sonrieron cortésmente.

Rigel se había sentado a un lado de Hermione, e intercedio en las conversaciones de la chica, alejando el tema de las genealogías, algo difícil porque en Slytherin era un tema recurrente. Esperaba que la niña obtuviera una buena cena al menos, antes de que fuera puesta en la mira de la casa, que esperarían que demostrará su valía Slytherin.

Cuando el banquete terminó. Los prefectos los guiaron hasta las mazmorras. Neville se agarraba de su túnica y Hermione mordía su labio fuertemente. Por el momento habían perdido a Draco, que parloteaba con los demás niños como siempre.

Conforme avanzaban Rigel sentía la humedad pegandosele a la túnica. La luminosidad se hacía más tenue a cada paso.

Cuando estaban lo suficiente lejos como para estar bajo el lago por el que habían llegado, los prefectos se detuvieron ante una puerta. La primera en hablar fue la prefecto, una muchacha alta y estirada, llevaba el cabello a la altura de la barbilla lo qu le daba aspecto refinado.

-La contraseña de la casa se cambia cada mes, por el jefe de casa, nuestro maestro de pociones Severus Snape. Si no recuerdan la contraseña pueden preguntársela a un estudiante mayor o esperar en la puerta a que alguien más venga. La puerta se defenderá si dicen la contraseña incorrecta, así que les aconsejo asegurarse primero si no están seguros.

-Colacuerno -dijo el prefecto. La puerta de abrió, revelando una elegante sala iluminada de verde, toda la sala estaba cubierta de ventanales con mirada al interior del lago, tal y como había supuesto Rigel- la sala queda debajo del lago, aveces se puede ver al calamar gigante y más a menudo a las sirenas, saludenlas, se enojan si no lo hacen y luego las tenemos por un mes arañando los vidrios.

-Los dormitorios son en pareja, se decide en primero y el definitivo hasta el último año.

Rigel noto la mirada esperanzada de su amigo sobre él. Innecesario completamente, Rigel estaba listo para un cambio después de años con Draco y su mal humor matutino. Agarro a Neville de la mano y lo tironeo para que se pegara a él. Draco ya había hecho pareja con Theodore Nott y Rigel suspiro de alivio. No es que su primo necesitará de su aprobación, pero temió que llegará a escoger a Zabini y entonces tendría a tres pesados encima todo el tiempo.

Repentinamente recordó a Hermione y la encontró completamente perdida mientras todos hacían pareja. Rigel llamó su atención y señaló con la mirada a Milicent, que parecía igual de perdida que ella. La niña se acerco temerosa, y la tímida Milicent le sonrió. Milicent era tímida, a menudo los otros niños se reían de ella por su contextura gruesa y no era igual de escandalosa que Pansy y su amiga, y creyó que a Hermione le agradaría alguien con quien compartir sus gustos intelectuales.

Finalmente en su cuarto con Neville. Fue directo a su baúl a rescatar a Nagini, la serpiente le siseo molesta.

-Lo siento amiga-se disculpo.

Él sapo de Neville croó espantado. Y internamente Rigel dedico una no muy agradable palabra al tío abuelo Algie y su eleccion de mascota.

-Nagini, no vayas a comerte a la mascota de Neville ¿Vale?

- _pero las ranas son un buen_ _aperitivo-_ se lamento la serpiente.

Neville se unió también a la petición, acariciando a Nagini.

-Por favor Nagini, la abuela se enojara si la pierdo. Que aunque no podía entender las palabras de la serpiente, la conocía sufísiente para saber que estaba protestando.

Finalmente llegaron a una concecion, Nagini no se comería a ninguna mascota, pero sería libre de comerse a las ratas del colegio. Y Rigel la llevaría regularmente al bosque a conseguir algo más apetitoso.

- _Un conejo-_ siseaba soñadoramente la serpiente cuando se acomodaron a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Salió de la chimenea tambaleándose. Sacudió las cenizas de sus ropas antes de pisar el suelo de su casa. Ya era pasada la media noche y toda la casa permanecía en silencio. Atravesó el pasillo intentando no hacer ruido. La puerta del cuarto de invitados permanecía abierta, como siempre, como invitando involuntariamente a alguien adentrarse en ella, aunque era un absurdo, hace mucho tiempo que la habitación estaba desocupada.

Llegó a su cuarto con la túnica ya en la mano. Deslizó suavemente la puerta, tentado a conjurar un mufliato.

-¿Un día pesado?- preguntó la voz desde la cama.

Sintiéndose tonto de caminar con tanta cautela si de todas formas su pareja lo esperaba aún en pie. Severus suspiro, abandono la túnica en el buro, deslizó sobre él la piyama y se recostó también.

-Sí.

Remus se inclino, depósito un beso suave en los labios de su compañero apartándole el cabello del rostro.

-¿Como lo hizo? - preguntó retirándose.

-Bastante bien. Hubo un problema con el sombrero, creí... - Severus sacudió la cabeza- No importa, quedo en Slytherin, igual que Draco y Neville.

Remus estuvo en silencio un momento. Severus no intercedió, sabía que en Remus aún había un debate interno, extrañaba a James, su amigo y esperaba y buscaba en Rigel algo que no encontraría jamás. Pero estaba convencido, había secundado a Severus en su apoyo a Lord Voldemort sin vacilaciones desde los últimos ocho años.

Remus se había labrado con trabajo un camino dentro de la manada, la manada más grande que existiera en la comunidad mágica en todo el mundo. Fenrir Grayback había logrado con el apoyo de su pareja reunir a todas las manadas y muchos lobos solitarios bajo un solo mandato, el suyo. Y Remus se contentaba con la posición de al lado, sabiendo que aveces ser la persona más próxima al poder es mejor que ser la persona en el poder.

Poco quedaba del hombre que Severus conociera en sus días de colegio, ahora era una persona segura, fuerte, pero aún amable y risueño.

Severus había caído por él. Pero no habían iniciado su relación sino hasta hace poco más de dos años, cuando el recuerdo y amargura que dejara Sirius Black se había difuminado lo suficiente en Remus. Snape sentía celos aún, y se preguntaba que hubiera sido si a Black lo hubieran liberado, aunque nunca lo consiguieron. Pero entendía ahora, Remus extrañaba a su amigo, no al amante que Black prometía ser.

-Eso es bueno entonces-susurro al fin.

Severus sonrió y recordó algo que le había llamado la atención. Él conocía a cada uno de sus Slytherin, entre ellos el círculo social era pequeño. Menos a una persona- Rigel hizo una nueva amiga.

-¿Ah si? - preguntó interesado Remus, acurrucandose contra su costado.

-Si, me encantará conocer la historia. Ella es una hija de muggles.

Remus levantó la cabeza con la sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Y como pudo hacer una amiga de otra casa en tan poco tiempo?

Severus volvió a reir- oh no, ella fue a Slytherin. Y creo que Rigel tiene que ver con eso. Ese niño tiene un poder de persuasión asombroso.

Remus río con él, apretando su mano. Daba igual todas las reglas e ideales puristas con las que hubieran criado al niño. Aún había algo de Lily en él.

-¿Amor?- llamó Severus, percibiendo qué Remus estaba cayendo dormido.

Obtuvo un leve murmullo por respuesta, lo suficiente para indicarle que Remus aún no dormía- se abrió una oportunidad.

Después de años y justo cuando habían enviado a su mejor rompedor de maldiciones en la misión fallida. Al fin había una brecha de la que agarrarse.

-Dumbledore movió la piedra.

-Eso ya lo se- bufó Remus molesto- ya me reportaron de la misión fallida.

-Pero la llevo a la Hogwarts.

-No puede ser-repuso repentinamente espabilado.

-Puso estos tontos acertijos para impedir que lleguen a ella pero es posible, incluso yo participe- apretó la mano de Remus en anticipación- Solo quiero mantener a Quirrel vigilado.

-¿Aún temes que nos pueda traicionar?

-Si- murmuró Snape. Besando la frente de Remus y cerrando los ojos al fin. Se durmió escuchando la rítmica respiración de su compañero.

::

::

Al día siguiente Rigel siguió a Neville hasta el comedor para desayunar.

Encontró a Hermione junto a Milicent pero charlando con Theo, al parecer el tema de la pureza de sangre ya había salido a colación pero gratamente Rigel descubrió que Theo estaba muy interesado y debatía con Hermione como la magia llegaba hasta las familias muggles. Draco junto a ellos, revolvía su cereal con la cuchara con el ceño fruncido que siempre tenía en las mañanas.

Neville le alcanzó una tostada y Rigel comenzó a prestar atención a las conversaciones al rededor de ellos.

Nott decía que la magia saltaba desde algún antecesor Squib que se mezclo con la familia muggle y la magia solo saltaba y saltaba hasta encontrar el recipiente adecuado. Hermione reponia que ella no era ningún caldero.

-Hey-Neville llamó su atención tironeando su túnica- están hablando de Harry Potter.

Automáticamente Hermione giro el rostro hacia ellos- ¿Harry Potter?

Una alumna de tercero junto a ellos les explico.

-Se suponía que Potter venía este año. Pero ni siquiera leyeron su nombre en la selección.

-A lo mejor fue a otro colegio-respondió Theo encogiendose de hombros- puede que lo adoptará una familia mágica extranjera.

Los murmullos prosiguieron y ahora que Neville se lo había señalado, Rigel no podía dejar de notar que en gran comedor en pleno era un hervidero de cotilleos sobre Harry Potter.

Rigel se concentró en su tostada y el jugo de naranja que tenía en la mano, intentando bloquear el zumbido que producían las voces de fondo. Él era Harry Potter, o lo había sido. Sus padres se lo habían explicado, a él y a Draco. El gran señor oscuro Lord Voldemort lo había escogido, y sus padres biológicos lo habían ocultado, cuando el señor tenebroso dio con ellos, sus padres biológicos murieron intentando que él no lo alcanzará. Voldemort lo había herido, se suponía que tenía que escogerlo y así lo había marcado, un corte ligero que pronto había curado. Albus Dumbledore fue quien lo encontró y llevó con la familia muggle de su madre biológica, solo para que ellos lo abandonaran después. Su madre y padre lo encontraron, buscaron incansablemente hasta dar con él. Y después de la ceremonia de sangre había sido legalmente su hijo.

Rigel entendía que sus padres originalmente lo habían buscado con la esperanza de encontrar también a Voldemort, que había desaparecido ese mismo día que lo marcó. No dudaba del amor de sus padres, ¿se habían quedado con él no? Desde entonces había sido educado, mimado y alimentado. Un prospecto mucho mejor que el que le deparará cualquier orfanato o familia muggle.

Pero era un secreto, sólo su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Neville.

Draco despertó al fin, palmeando el hombro de su primo demostrandole que estaba ahí - ¿Vas a enviar a Fawn hoy?

-No, no. Enviala tú-desistio en enviar a la lechuza, tenía que asegurarse de algo antes de contactar con sus padres- No les hables de Hermione aún.

Draco entendió su petición y asintió de acuerdo. Asociarse con un impuro era arriesgado, pero Rigel tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

La misma prefecta que los llevara la noche anterior a su sala común estaba entregando hoy los horarios.

-Encantamientos-informó Hermione que ya estudiaba el suyo con la mirada.

-Oh, no tenemos pociones hasta el viernes-se lamento Rigel.

-Y compartimos con los Griffindor- secundo su lamento Draco. Ambos ansiaban ver a su padrino.

Por sugerencia de Hermione salieron rápido del comedor a encontrar su clase. Y fue muy inteligente escucharla, cada tres vueltas y unos cuantos pisos se perdieron, las escaleras cambiaban de dirección así que cuando subían a una en una dirección y estaba cambiaba tenían que buscar como regresar, lo que los llevó a finalmente perderse.

Para consuelo suyo todos los de primer año estaban igual de perdidos y durante la primera semana los profesores fueron muy comprensivos respecto a eso.

Llegaron por fin a encantamientos, y Rigel creyó que el maestro aún no había llegado, hasta que noto un diminuto hombrecillo sentado sobre unos libros para alcanzar su propio escritorio.

Rigel descubrió que pese a su formación mágica, no estaba en ninguna posición ventajosa, realmente tenía que esforzarse para alcanzar a Draco y Hermione que cometían por el primer lugar constantemente.

Los demás profesores resultaron igual de interesantes que Flitwick el profesor bajito, aunque Bins el profesor de historia los aburrió a todos muy rápido. Incluso Hermione bostezaba, inclinada en su asiento y garabateando con desgana su pluma sobre el pergamino.

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba convertida en un gato. Hermione estaba muy asombrada y Rigel inmediatamente creyó que su amiga se haría animaga. Pero por el momento la profesora solo les mando transformar un cerillo en una aguja.

Rigel lo logró, no así Neville. Pero al ser el último entre ellos, todos volcaron su atención en ayudarlo.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin por la rápida señorita Granger que fue la primera en completar la trasformación. Y cinco puntos más por el trabajo en equipo.

Se escucharon algunos vítores de sus compañeros para Neville, que se sonrojo.

Pero no todo fue tan malo para Neville, destacó como nunca en herbolaria y el que la profesora Sprout fuera la jefa de la casa, solo incremento el pensamiento de Rigel de que Neville lo hubiera hecho bien en Huffelpuff.

Aveces cuando se movían entre los pasillos, hacia su sala común o clases, los interceptaba la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, el celador. Los seguía igual que su amo, con la acusación en los ojos y aparentemente esperando que hicieran algo malo. Rigel se sentía impulsado a enviar a Nagini a visitarla.

Cuando al fin llegó el viernes, Rigel estaba tan entusiasmado que apenas su le importaba compartir el período doble con los leones.

Bajaron hasta las mazmorras, un lugar que ahora les parecía cómodo y familiar.

Rigel siempre había esperado con ansias ver el salón de clases de su padrino. Y cuando atravesaron las puertas y encontraron todo el lugar cubierto de estantes con ingredientes reposando e imágenes de distintas pociones en acción para Rigel fue el paraíso.

Destacaba en Pociones y Artes Oscuras, Draco en Encantamientos y Transformaciónes. Neville era más afín a la naturaleza en herbolaria y sorprendente en astronomía. Pero eso no impedía que se esforzarse tras ellos en cada clase. Los tres habían crecido juntos, compartiendo el mismo tutor, Remus Lupin, la pareja de su padrino.

Su padrino apareció entonces, sumiendo a toda la clase en silencio, incluso a los bulliciosos Griffindor.

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones- inició con su voz suave y calmada, apenas un susurro que de todas formas se extendió por encima de la clase-Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado

poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar

la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Rigel sonrió, él por seguro no era un alcornoque.

Cada pregunta que Severus realizó para medir a la clase fue respondida por Hermione, dejando a los Griffindor en vergüenza y a Snape sonriendo satisfecho.

El profesor organizo a la clase por parejas, enviando a Hermione con él y los puso a preparar una poción para curar furunculos.

Antes de que su poción quedara lista, una explosión sacudió la clase. Temiendo que Neville hubiera metido la pata Rigel recorrió la clase, pero Neville seguía trabajando con Pansy sin problemas.

El causante era Dean Thomas, que según se había enterado Rigel, también era hijo de muggles, trabajaba como no con el Weasley pelirrojo.

-¿Pero que has hecho chico idiota? -preguntó exasperado Severus- Ustedes Griffindor ¿Porque no ayudaron a su compañero? De seguro querían quedar mejor ustedes- vocifero, la poción comenzó a empapar la túnica de Deán- Weasley, llevalo a la enfermería.

-Si- asintió con voz temblorosa el pelirrojo.

-Un punto menos a cada uno por su egoísmo Griffindors.

Después de eso los Griffindor esparcieron rumores de favoritismo con las demás casas de primero.

Finalmente ese día, envío una carta a sus padres.

La primera semana de octubre comenzó con un incidente. Draco y Rigel hacían su camino a clases, ambos sujetando algunos libros en las manos cuando al intentar atravesar un pasillo fueron violentamente expedidos varios metros hacia atrás. Los niños recorrieron varios metros antes de aterrizar con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, los libros que llevarán sujetos cayendo y golpeando sobre sus cabezas.

Draco se mantuvo estupefacto por unos segundos, como si no creyera que realmente eso acabará de suceder, Rigel por el contrario se puso en pie rápidamente y escaneo en busca del agresor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en dos cabezas pelirrojas que se desternillaban de risa al final del pasillo que habían intentado atravesar. Los ojos de Rigel refulgíeron en ira fría y algo más, apreciación.

Sacado al fin de su estupor, Draco se levantó hecho una furia con la varita en la mano, listo para lanzar un hechizo. Obligado, Rigel sujeto el brazo de su primo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Encantamiento de rebote. Todo lo que envíes vendrá hacia ti.

Los pelirrojo voltearon en su dirección, una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros con pecas, sumergiendo a los niños en un duelo de miradas que se extendió hasta que sin previo aviso los gemelos hecharon a correr. Pocos segundos después apareció la profesora McGonagall, se detuvo ante el umbral, soltó un suspiro y agitó la varita.

-No pensaras que esto se queda así ¿no? - preguntó Draco, los dientes apretados y recogiendo los libros que seguían en el suelo.

-Por supuesto que no.

El daño colateral que sufrieron los Griffindor de tercero valió la pena. Rigel, con ayuda de Hermione, pusieron una maldición leve en el piso del aula de encantamientos, haciendo que todo el lugar se convirtiera en un congelador, luego bloquearon la puerta.

Cada vez que un un Griffindor resfriado pasaba junto a ellos, Rigel, Draco Y Hermione chocaban los cinco.

La venganza de los Weasley los hizo descender cinco tramos en las escaleras cuando estas se convirtieron en un tobogán. Podía sonar divertido, pero no lo fue en la sorpresa del momento.

Para finales del mes, las tretas entre las casas dejaban ya un sinnúmero de estudiantes visitando la enfermería. A Minerva McGonagall descontando puntos cada vez que los pillaba y a Severus Snape justo delante de ellos en su oficina masajeando su cabeza.

-Señorita Granger, creí que usted impondría algo de sensatez en estos idiotas y no que se dejaría arrastrar por ellos.

Hermione compuso una tímida sonrisa, el trato familiar que el profesor les dedicaba a sus ahijados aún la tomaba por sorpresa.

-Ellos comenzaron-sé defendió Draco.

-No me importa quien comenzó. Son alumnos de tercero y a pesar de su educación en casa ellos les llevan dos años de ventaja. Esto se detiene ahora mismo.

Rigel no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer promesas y la vacilación que mostraban a su lado Draco y Hermione delataban que tampoco ellos. Su padrino estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Sin terceros afectados?- intentó Rigel, preparado para la negativa.

Severus sonrió.


	13. Chapter 13

-Repite eso-demandó con fría calma.

El hombre frente a él se encogió, tratando de fundirse con el suelo aparentemente.

No hacía mucho que había regresado al cómodo escondite que proporcionaba la recidencia de los Malfoy. Ahora que los niños pasarian la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio, podría vigilarlos a prudente distancia, lo mismo que a sus espías.

Paseo su mirada entre sus súbditos, arrodillados en una hilera frente a él. Casi podía degustar el temor que compartían. No estaba contento, y ellos lo sabían y le temían. Oh más les valía temerle.

-Amigo de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre- decir él mismo las palabras las hacía incluso peor. No necesito utilizar la varita, la explosión de magia que libero mando a volar todos los objetos de la habitación.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombre junto a Snape. Él debía ser el culpable, el debía haber contagiado su horrenda debilidad a los niños.

No hubo advertencia alguna. Volcó toda la ira que sentía en la maldición, él hombre lobo retorciendose bajo el cruciatus. Casi se carcajeo cuando los ojos de Snape dejaron el piso apresuradamente para dirigirlos a su pareja. Débiles, todos ellos.

No podía ser que la única persona destinada a compartir y retar su poder fuera tan débil.

El maleficio salto hacia Rodolphus entonces, por no dedicar más tiempo a las artes oscuras con el niño, era su única maldita tarea y había fallado.

Aún seguían en su mente las imágenes que le proporcionará la mente de Snape, alimentando más su ira.

Las demostraciones de poder eran claras, y eso al menos le satisfacía. Pero en cuestión de carácter dejaba mucho que desear.

Desde que entrará a primero, él se había relacionado estrictamente con la elite de Slytherin, los poderosos, los que gozaban de influencias. Rigel en cambio, parecía contentarse con el niño Longbottom, poco sobresaliente y temeroso. Su asqueroso padre era igual, relacionándose con Pettigrew para que este terminará traicionando lo al final.

Y Salazar sabría como la niña sangre sucia había llegado a su casa.

El hechizo se detuvo, dejando a Lestrange desparramado en suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Quirrel- llamó, haciendo que el hombrecillo se encogiese otra vez-Quiero esa piedra. Asegúrate de traerla. Y tú Lupin- dijo dirigiendo su atención otra vez al hombre lobo- Sólo tú posicion entre los licantropos te mantiene con vida. Arregla eso.

Esperaba ansioso el momento de entrevistarse personalmente con Grayback y ver si seguía igual de insolente en su precencia. Mantendría a Lupin con vida, al menos hasta que decidiera que hacer con el alfa de los lobos, si eliminaba a Grayback podría ser un reemplazo útil.

El dolor de cabeza que le había dejado la última reunión era más que suficiente por ahora, decidió ojeando su viejo diario.

Junto con el relicario, eran los últimos trozos de su alma que necesitaba reunir. El doloroso proceso casi le había devuelto su forma original, pero ahora necesitaba la piedra. No se arriesgaría a morir justo antes de comenzar a formar su imperio.

::

::

El 31 de octubre reinaba un ambiente sombrío en la sala común de Slytherin.

El fuerte olor a calabazas de alguna forma lograba llegar incluso a las mazmorras y se pegaba con fuerza a la tapicería de la sala común. Y aunque los postres eran deliciosos eso no hacía que la ridícula tradición fuera más pasable.

Rigel sabía que lo único que lo sacó esa mañana de día viernes de su dormitorio era la perspectiva de una buena clase de pociones.

Debería haber adivinado en la mala cara que traía su padrino en la mesa de profesores al desayuno que ese día no auguraba nada bueno.

Caminaba con Draco y Neville a clases de Herbologia cuando apareció Nott corriendo desde los invernaderos.

-¡Rigel! - exclamó con evidente alivio- Pansy y Hermione están peleando fuera de los invernaderos.

Los tres hecharon a correr inmediatamente, Nott se quedó atrás recuperando el aliento. Había llovido hacia poco así que resbalaron con el barro cada pocos pasos además de que se pegara a sus zapatos.

Al principio no pudieron distinguir a las niñas, rodeadas por el resto de la clase. Millicent mordia su labio inferior con fuerza y parecía apunto de hecharse a llorar.

Pansy y Hermione habían dejado a un lado las varitas y estaban envueltas en una pelea a puño limpio.

-¡Basta ya! - grito Rigel agarrando del cuello de la túnica de Pansy y tirando de ella hacia atrás.

Draco por su parte corrió a rodear con sus brazos a Hermione que luchaba contra él como una fiera buscando volver a agarrar a Parkinson.

-¡No te metas Lestrange! - vocifero Pansy al ser empujada con fuerza.

-¡Sueltame Draco! ¡Sueltame!- aullo por su parte Hermione.

-¡Estúpida sangre sucia!

Blaize que se había mantenido al lado, deleitandose con la pelea de las niñas intervino entonces riendo.

-La sangre sucia empezó la pelea-explicó-al parecer no le gusta que la llamen por lo que en realidad es.

Rigel se volteo hacia él con la varita en mano.

-Llamala así una vez más Zabini-pidió con voz calma.

A su lado Neville sacó la varita también, Rigel no estaba seguro de si su amigo se atrevería a pronunciar un conjuro pero de todas formas agradeció el apoyo.

Blaise formó una sonrisa burlona, buscando el apoyo de Crabbe y Goyle a sus lados.-¿Sangre Suc...?

-Stupeffi-musito Rigel, derribando al chico en el acto. En seguida se volvió a Pansy- Llama a mi amiga así otra vez, Parkinson, y te juro que no me va a importar maldecirte también.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó la profesora Sprout llegando a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. Sus ojos recorrieron al grupo de niños de primero, deteniéndose entre Pansy y Hermione, túnicas revueltas, despeinadas y el labio de Hermione sangraba. Pasó entonces a Rigel y Neville con la varita en la mano, Blaize aturdido en el suelo y Draco aún sujetando con fuerza a Hermione. La regordeta mujer parecía aturdida, miraba con incredulidad al grupo de estudiantes que había armado el alboroto- Granger, Parkinson, Lestrange, Malfoy y Longbottom conmigo ahora. Ustedes-añadió señalando a Crabbe y Goyle - lleven al señor Zabini a la enfermería.

Siguieron a la profesora hasta las mazmorras. Por el camino los encontró Filch que se quedó con las ganas de despotricar contra los estudiantes de primero que ensuciaban el piso al verlos acompañados de una profesora, se alejo con cara avinagrada que prometía venganza.

-Profesor Snape-llamó ante la puerta de pociones abierta-tengo a cinco Slytherin de primero para usted aquí, y uno más en la enfermería.

Todos los ojos de la clase voltearon hacia ellos y Snape camino rápidamente a su encuentro.

La profesora volvió con el resto de la clase a los invernaderos dejándolos con su muy irritado profesor jefe.

-Ustedes otra vez- mascullo.

-Ha sido culpa de Pansy profesor- dijo bajito Neville.

-No me importa quien empezó. Tengo una clase de quinto a la que regresar. Castigo, para todos. Reportense con Filch al final del día.

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y les cerró la puerta de la clase en las narices.

Pansy se alejo rápidamente hacia la sala común. Seguramente a peinarse según el criterio de Rigel ante la vanidosa chica.

-No necesitabas defenderme Rigel- dijo Hermione- Pero gracias, a todos ustedes.

Draco infló el pecho como si acabará de salvar la vida de la niña el sólito.

Rigel ya se estaba acostumbrando a meterse en problemas, lo que era nuevo era el castigo.

-Al menos no hemos perdido puntos- suspiro.

Las esperanzas de que el día termina bien que fueron acumulando durante el resto del tranquilo día escolar murieron al acercarse la hora de la cena y su cita con el celador.

Peeves tampoco ayudó al seguirlos en su camino a la sala común a última hora de la tarde, colgando boca abajo y recitando una lista de posibles castigos, cada uno más desagradable que el anterior. Draco amenazó con llamar a su padre si al celador llegaba a ocurrirsele colgarlos de los tobillos. Porque ¿Quién se creía que ellos eran?.

Mentalmente cansado Rigel no tenía ningún ánimo de ir a comer y decidió saltarse la cena. Draco y Neville pasaron al comedor a recoger unos bocadillos y lo alcanzaron en la sala común.

Su tranquila merienda se vio interrumpida cuando en una oleada salvaje todos los estudiantes de Slytherin atravesaron las puertas de la sala común gritando al unísono.

Alarmados, los tres niños se pusieron en pie.

-¿Pero que pasa? - preguntó Rigel al primer estudiante que pudo hechar mano.

-¡Un troll!

Rigel lo observó confundido.

-No hay trolls en Hogwarts- comentó Draco, perplejo también.

Cómo para rebatir los pensamientos de los primos, llegó a ellos un terrible retumbar que sacudió el suelo de la sala común, luego escucharon el rugido.

-¡Está en las mazmorras! - Chilló Pansy.

-¡Se callan todos! -grito antes de que pudieran articular nada el prefecto Flint.

Rigel horrorizado busco entre sus apretujados compañeros de primero. Millicent estaba sola.

Se abrió paso a empujones entre el tumulto de estudiante, algunos dirigiéndose en sentido contrario a sus habitaciones.

-¿Y Hermione? - preguntó agarrando el brazo de la niña.

-Dijo que iba al baño.

A su lado, Draco gimio.

Rigel ni siquiera dudo cuando hecho a correr derecho a las puertas, Neville y Draco pegados a sus tobillos.

Ningún prefecto los detuvo, enfocados en enviar a todos a sus dormitorios porque ¿Qué Slytherin con sentido común correría directo hacia el peligro?

Rigel no quería que creyeran que era valiente, sus padres le habían inculcado un sano juicio de preservación personal. Pero no abandonaría a su amiga tampoco.

Corretearon tras el troll, manteniéndose tras las esquinas donde no pudiera verlos, el hedor inundando sus fosas nasales.

Un lamento colectivo les recorrió en cuanto vieron al horrible ser entrar directamente al baño de niñas del primer piso.

Hermione, que debía estar fuera de avizo, chilló horrorizada.

El troll rugió, comenzando a aporrear con fuerza todo lo que estaba a su vista.

Con el corazón prácticamente en la mano Rigel entró también al baño.

Todos los lavabos estaban hechos trizas en el suelo, el agua saliendo con violencia y empapando el suelo.

-Tenemos que hechizarlo todos juntos- Gritó, atrayendo la atención de la bestia hacia él, esquivo por poco el garrote que caía sobre él con un rugido.

-¡Stupeffi! -vociferaron tres voces en una.

El troll se tambaleo ligeramente.

Hermione llegó gateando junto a ellos, tenía las mejillas empapadas en llanto pero se las arreglo para levantar también su varita.

Repitieron el hechizo una vez más, esta vez el troll cayó al suelo, atontado más por la violencia del impacto que por el poder de los hechizos.

Justo en ese momento llegaron el director y los profesores.

McGonagall paseo la mirada entre ellos y el troll aturdido en el suelo.

-Pero que tontos-dijo- ¿Como se les ha ocurrido venir aquí?

Hermione, aún visiblemente afectada trago.

-Ha sido mi culpa profesora. Estaba en el baño y no me he enterado hasta que eso entró aquí-dijo apuntando al troll dormido- Rigel, Draco y Neville han venido a buscarme solamente.

-Pues esta vez han tenido suerte. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Rigel busco a su primo, que tenía la vista elevada con insolencia ante el escrutinio del viejo director que vacilaba entre ellos.

-Ustedes-llamó Severus-afuera ahora.

Ningún otro profesor dijo nada mientras desfilaban frente a ellos.

Una vez afuera su padrino tomó a cada uno de sus ahijados por una oreja y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común Slytherin, Hermione y Neville correteando tras ellos para alcanzarlos.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en un mal hábito- mascullo enojado- ni por un segundo crean que sus padres no se enteraran de esto. Llevan tres meses en Hogwarts y ya han estado en mi oficina cinco veces.

Eso no los salvo del castigo, Filch sonrió como un gato astuto cuando les mando barrer cada piso por una semana.


	14. Chapter 14

Con cansancio, Rigel se apoyo sobre la escoba que juraban sus manos. El débil artilugio se doblo ligeramente bajo su peso pero no le importo. Aparto sus cabellos negros del rostro y renunciando a la estabilidad que proporcionaba la escoba se recostó contra la pared. La parte positiva era que era el último día del castigo, y ya no tendría que soportar a otros estudiantes riéndose por lo bajo al pasar junto a él y su escoba. Y el humor de su primo mejoraría, lo que nunca era una cuestión a desechar.

Había barrido cada pasillo del colegio en algún momento. Hermione que insistía en ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aseguraba que ahora no llegarían tarde a clases por un error de camino. Rigel se limitaba a gruñirle en respuesta.

Para su mala suerte, el lugar contra el que estaba recostado cedió. Era una puerta, y esta estaba probablemente floja porque se abrió y él cayó de espaldas dentro de la habitación.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la enorme bestia que levantó sus cabezas hacia él, sus cabezas en plural porque tenía tres. El grito acudió a sus labios mucho antes de que su cerebro llegara a procesar la inverosímil información. El perro ladro furioso en respuesta, sus patas arañando la madera bajo sus pies en su búsqueda por ponerse sobre sus patas. Un pequeño _ding_ capturó una parte de la atención de Rigel, había algo metálico en el suelo.

Impulso a sus propios pies a levantarlo, su corazón corriendo tan rápido como sus pies. Azotó la puerta tras si al mismo tiempo que la bestia se lanzaba a atraparlo.

Tenía las manos agarrotadas sobre la escoba que sujetaba con fuerza en las manos. Arrojó el inútil instrumento al suelo con rabia. Al carajo con Filch y su castigo. Él había terminado.

Camino rápidamente por el castillo hasta su sala común, llevaba el ceño fruncido y pensaba rápidamente, casi con furia. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en enviar de inmediato a Fawn con sus padres y avisarles del enorme perro infernal que se alojaba en el tercer piso. Y luego la parte lógica de su cerebro se hizo cargo, su maldito padrino era profesor del condenado colegio, él seguramente sabría de la bestia y ya habría informado a sus padres... Además de la visita del troll hace una semana.

Pero hasta ahora no había recibido ni una letra en relación a los anteriores hechos.

Sus amigos lo encontraron así, aún con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en las profundidades del lago.

-¿Estas bien Rigel? - preguntó Neville, sentándose junto a él y apoyando una mano en su brazo.

Rigel sacudió la cabeza y espero a que Hermione y Draco se sentarán también frente a él en los sillones de seda verde.

-Me encontré casualmente con un cerbero en el tercer piso-informó casi despreocupadamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Un cerbero?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en asombro y horror - ¿No es el tercer piso el que estaba prohibido?

Rigel asintió, desvío la mirada - A Filch se le olvidó recordarme eso. Supongo que su perro necesitaba un aperitivo.

Neville jadeo - ¿Dices que lo hizo a propósito?

Hermione sacudió fuertemente la cabeza -Imposible.

"No tanto" pensó Rigel. No compartió sus pensamientos con sus amigos. Dejó su vista pasear por el verde agua en los ventanales, y en las sirenas que se deslizaban junto a ellas.

-Extraños huéspedes para el lugar que asegura ser más seguro que Gringotts-dijo en cambio.

Draco que conocía muy bien a su normalmente tranquilo primo, sabía también cuando la tranquilidad mutaba a algo más peligroso. Conocia esa expresión de que estaba tramando algo verdaderamente malvado, venganza. Tuviera o no razón, en estos momentos el objetivo de Rigel era el celador.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Neville confundido.

Rigel sonrió dulcemente -Creo que es tiempo de conocer oficialmente a nuestros amigos pelirrojos.

Ellos pasaron por alto el hecho de que Rigel acababa de cambiar de tema y sonrieron en acuerdo.

Por fortuna estaban a fin de semana. Al otro día Rigel se demoro en levantarse, no dejaba de revólverse en la cama reacio a salir pronto de ella en los pocos días en los que no era una obligación. Pero su pequeña amiga no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus planes.

Nagini siseaba impaciente, deslizándose por la cama todo lo que su largo cuerpo de pitón le dejaba.

Finalmente rindiendose a sus responsabilidades, Rigel suspiro frustrado y salió de la cama.

Cómo se había perdido el desayuno le tocaba esperar hasta el almuerzo y aprovecharía ese tiempo para llevar a su serpiente al bosque, tal y como ella quería, por un bocadillo.

Sus compañeros de casa apenas si le prestaron atención a su extravagante amiga, algunos más valientes y que ya la habían visto se arriesgaron a pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo enroscado sobre Rigel. Nagini siseaba gustosa con la atención. Cuando se encontraba en compañía grata, Nagini era un encanto.

Afortunadamente el camino desde las mazmorras al patio era relativamente corto y no era necesario transitar por pasillos recurridos. Se evitaba así toparse con estudiantes ajenos a su casa y que desconocían de su serpiente. Que el jefe de su casa fuera excepcionalmente permisivo no significaba lo mismo del resto del colegio. En cuanto puso sus pies sobre el húmedo césped del otoño, Nagini se deslizó a sus pies y lejos de él. Rigel la siguió con calma hasta las inmediaciones del bosque.

Al llegar a la cabaña del guardabosques, el semi gigante que se había presentado como Hagrid, Nagini relentizo su andanza y le espero. Tenía la cabeza levantada ligeramente del suelo y parecía olisquear a la cabaña.

-Hay un reptil ahí dentro-dijo, con lo que casi parecía temor.

Rigel se acuclillo junto a ella.

-¿Un reptil? ¿Quieres decir otra serpiente?

Nagini movio lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro y siseo en disgusto.

-Un dragón. Bebe aún.

Rigel sonrió. Más criaturas interesantes ¡y sólo llevaban tres meses de colegio!

Prometió a Nagini que esperaría por ella y observó a la serpiente adentrarse al bosque. Él se quedó rezagado y apoyado junto a la cabaña.

Un ladrido, que parecía de un perro de tamaño normal, le alertó de que su precencia ya había sido descubierta.

-He chucho tranquilo-llegó a él la Voz desde el interior de la cabaña- ¿Qué tanto ladras?

Rigel compuso su mejor sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió. El hombre abrió grandes ojos y miro nervioso dentro.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Rigel- mi mascota entró al bosque-dijo señalando a los árboles- y quería esperarla aquí un momento. Espero no incomodarlo.

El hombre dio un gran paso fuera de su casa y cerró la puerta, encerrando así al perro que gimoteaba por salir.

-¿Una mascota en el bosque? - preguntó con voz gruesa a través de su barba enmarañada- Será mejor ir por ella. ¿Es un gato acaso?

Rigel sacudió su cabeza y la bajo. Mordió su labio como si dudará y volvió a subir la para encontrar al guardabosques.

-Es una serpiente- Hagrid entrecerro los ojos- La tengo desde que era pequeño-explicó- Yo no podía venir al colegio sin ella. Conseguí un permiso especial de mi jefe de casa.

El guardabosques asintió, ahora parecía animado- ¿Sabe cuidarse sola? ¿De qué clase es?

Rigel le regalo su más brillante sonrisa -Es una pitón - dijo con orgullo-volvera, no se preocupe señor Hagrid.

Hagrid se rio satisfecho por el trato del muchacho y le tendió su manasa.

-¿Te gustan las bestias exóticas amiguito...?

-Rigel Lestrange- se presentó el niño, poniendo su mano suavemente entre las del hombreton- y me encantan.

-Ven entonces- invito el hombre dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

Rigel se abrió paso lentamente, evaluando cada detalle de la construcción, él parecía apenas del tamaño de un roedor, todo allí era de acuerdo al gigantesco tamaño de su anfitrión. Escaneo las ventanas y la salida del otro lado,todas las vías de escape y los lugares a vigilar. Una costumbre aprendida desde pequeño, nunca bajes la guardia.

Hagrid aparto al perro que se esforzaba por acercarse le.

-Aparta, aparta Fang-dijo dirigiéndose al perro- To no diré nada de tu serpiente muchacho, si tu no dices nada de Norberto.

-¿Norberto?- preguntó Rigel con curiosidad dirigiéndose al caldero que tenía ante él Hagrid.

Si, allí estaba. Metido en el caldero a media lumbre un dragon del tamaño de un gato. Un bebé aún.

A partes iguales de espantado e impresionado, Rigel se acerco con cuidado.

-Pero Hagrid ¡Es un dragón!

Hagrid rio. Parecía orgulloso y miraba al reptil con amor. - Es un Ridgeback Noruego.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Rigel en el preciso momento en que el pequeño dragón soltaba una bocanada de fuego, que pequeña y todo, consiguio alcanzar la ropa de Hagrid que se apresuró a apagarla con manotazos-¿Pero que harás cuando crezca?

La sonrisa del guardabosques vacilo- No lo había pensado-murmuró.

Rigel apoyo una mano en su codo, el lugar más alto que alcanzaba del hombre al estirar el brazo. Sonrió al mirar al dragón.

-Mi familia es amiga de Newt Scamander- informó quedamente- Puede que encontremos una solución.

Algo parecido a un sollozo escapó del gigante hombre- Es tan pequeño. Me extrañará, yo soy su madre.

Rigel contuvo el impulso de reír, este hombre de verdad creía que el dragón lo consideraba si madre. A lo mucho, en opinión de Rigel, el dragón estaba fantaseando en crecer lo suficiente para poder zamparselo.

Para el medio día Rigel se había artado de ver al dragón y las exclamaciónes de amor de Hagrid cada dos por tres, tenía hambre y Nagini aún no había regresado.

Se excuso con el guardabosques y se dirigió al castillo en busca de comida.

Aún no tenía idea de que haría con ese dragón y con el inesperado amigo que encontró, si podía arriesgarse a llamarlo así siquiera. Pero tener al hombreton de su lado de seguro le convenía.

-Nos llegó un rumor-dijo una voz tras él, arrancando lo de su ensoñación-de que una joven serpiente se moría de ganas por conocernos.

Rigel sonrió- morirse de ganas es una exageración-respondió-solo quería ponerle nombre a vuestros feos rostros.

Dos figuras pelirrojas que parecían estar siempre sonriendo se interpusieron frente a él.

-Yo no soy George.

-Y yo no soy Fred-se presentaron al unísono.

Rigel cabeceó, palmeo sus brazos y siguió caminando. Tal y como había esperado, los gemelos lo siguieron.

-Una serpiente visitando al guardabosques ¿Te imaginabas algo así George?

Los gemelos parecían trotar felices a su alrededor, si Rigel hubiera tenido un par de perritos hiperactivos, habrían sido así pensó.

-Oh, estaba conociendo a su dragón-dijo despreocupada mente. Observando por el rabillo del ojo a los Griffindor, esperando su reacción.

Los gemelos parecieron animarse más aún. Rigel se preguntó cómo tanta felicidad podía contenerse en dos recipientes igual de pequeños. Porque seamos honestos, los adolescentes eran apenas más altos y bastante flacuchos.

-Charlie trabaja con dragones-informó George.

-Charlie es nuestro hermano-informó Fred.

-¡Amamos los dragones! - dijeron, nuevamente a una sola voz.

Rigel apenas resistio la necesidad urgente que sentía de echar la cabeza atras y dejar salir la carcajada que se le amontonaba en la garganta. No habría salido mejor si lo hubiera planeado.

Sonrió en cambio suavemente, cada pelirrojo a un lado en su camino al comedor.

-Es una lástima que no pueda mantenerlo- dijo y suspiró.

Los gemelos se detuvieron, después de unos pocos pasos Rigel se detuvo también y miro hacia atrás.

Una especie de mudo acuerdo parecía haberse instalado en el por primera vez serio rostro de los Weasley.

-Dile a tu amigo Hagrid que lo veremos esta noche-informó Fred.

Y dicho esto ambos se esfumaron tan rápido como si se hubieran desaparecido.

Rigel aflojo los hombros y sonrió con satisfacción.

Cuando Rigel se sento junto a sus amigos ya reunidos aún sonreía.

-Acabó de conocer a nuestros amigos los Weasley. Y a nuestro encantador guardabosques Semi humano. Déjenme decirles que tiene un adorable complejo por los monstruos.

Agarro un poco de pure de patatas con un cucharón y lo vertió en su plato.

-¿Me pasas la salsa? - preguntó a un boquiabierto Neville.

Draco lo miro horrorizado - ¿Me puedes decir que se supone que haces? -siseo bajito - Vas a tener... No, vamos a tener aulladores de casa como sigas así. Porque a mi me meten en todo lo que tú haces.

La exasperación de su primo le parecía divertida. Draco no parecía querer compartir su buen humor, agarro una de sus manos y la tiro para que le prestará atención.

-A ver Rigel. Hermione es una cosa, hasta yo puedo ver el potencial en ella ¿Pero los Weasley? ¿El guardabosques?

Rigel libero su túnica de un tirón y pesco el cuenco de salsa que Neville le tendia. Afortunadamente su amigo, anticipando una pelea entre los primos estaba entreteniendo a Hermione hablando con ella de un tema que nunca fallaba, los deberes.

-Los Weasley son más que un par de simples alcornoques-dijo en un murmullo- ¿No notas su magia Draco? Tienen potencial oscuro allí, si jugar con ellos un rato era necesario para atraer su atención- dijo encogiendose de hombros- lo haré.

Llevo una cucharada de su comida a sus labios y saboreo mientras esperaba que su primo asimilara la información. Rigel quería a su primo, eran cómplices desde pequeños, eran familia, mucho más importante que cualquier amistad. Pero aveces simplemente se le olvidaba que existía. Maquinaba mejor sus planes solo, y se le olvidaba actualizar la información de Draco de vez en cuando.

Draco finalmente estaba asintiendo, considerando lo que había dicho respecto a los Weasley.

-¿Y el guardabosques? - preguntó, había dejado de lado los gruñidos y el ceño fruncido y ahora sólo parecía confundido.

Rigel bufo- No esperaras que nuestro padrino suelte la lengua respecto a este castillo ¿No?. Draco, llevamos tres meses de colegio y considera todo lo que ha pasado ¿Han dicho algo desde casa?

Draco sacudió su cabeza.

-Y aún nos quedan seis y medio largos años.

Draco asintió otra vez, parpadeo un par de veces en silencio.

Rigel se concentro una vez más en la comida, apresurandose. Nagini podía haber vuelto ya y estaría muy enojada si no le encontraba.

-Diles lo necesario-murmuró a su primo mientras se deslizaba fuera del banco del almuerzo.

Nagini si estaba esperando fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid. Pero estaba en sorprendente silencio, no parecía ni siquiera enojada. Al contrario se alegro mucho de ver a su humano.

- _Severus está allí dentro_ \- informó- _con un hombre raro de turbante. Parecían enojados._

 _-_ _Llevame-_ pidio Rigel en parsel.

Apenas unos metros más allá pudo distinguir a los profesores, tal y como Nagini dijo, parecían discutir.

...n-nosép-porquéqueríasver-vermej-justoa-aquí,deentret-todoslosllugares,Severus...  
Oh,pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado-dijo su padrino con voz más fría de lo normal Después de todo,los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Rigel se apego más al árbol que lo cubría, aguzo el oído, intentando descifrar el parloteo tartamudo del profesor Quirrell.

-¿Ya, has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?

-P-p-peroSeverus,y-yo...

-Tú, no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell- fue la amenazante respuesta.

-Y-yonos-séqué...

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Un pajaro chilló y Rigel se sobresalto, si no salía de ahí pronto le iban a descubrir. Prefería arriesgarse a no oír la conversación completa que a otro castigo y reunión con el perro de tres cabezas.

Se deslizó igual de silencioso que Nagini fuera del bosque y tomando la en sus brazos volvieron a su sala común. Aún quedaban horas hasta la noche.

 **A ver, este es un capítulo contundente, la historia ya está avanzando y espero ir mostrando de a poco el desarrollo personal de cada personaje. Uno de los tags de la historia es suspenso, así que sería muy tonto mostrar todas mis cartas en la primera mano (guiño, guiño) Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, aprecio cada comentario, de verdad. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
